The 150th Hunger Games
by Soul-14
Summary: Another Hunger Games. 12 Districts and 24 tributes. Right? Wrong! Welcome to the 150th Hunger Games that is certainty more unique than any other Quarter Quell.
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge

**3****rd**** Person's POV**

President Regina kept thinking about the 150th Hunger Games. Then the head gamemaker walked into her office.

"I have an idea President Regina." she says.

"What is it this time Marzu?" President Regina asks.

"Why not add Capital teens and some new teens from the new Districts." Marzu says.

"Districts 13 and 14 are up?" Regina asks.

"Yes. 13 is Mining precious gems and minerals. 14 is medical. We also could add Capital tributes to show that even the Capital suffers and hurts at times." Marzu says.

Regina this that this is very clever. It amazes her.

"I totally agree." Regina says.

"You also need to get going. Your announcement is very soon." Marzu says.

"Thank you. I will be off." then Regina leaves.

She makes it to her podium. She hears all the cheers and chants of her name.

"Settle down. It is time to say what will happen to this year's Hunger Games. Since it is a Quarter Quell, we added something special. To symbolize that everyone hurts we are adding Capital Tributes. Also, so show that there are new lights in the darkest nights we are adding tributes from our new districts. Districts 13 and 14!" Regina announces. The crowd goes wild.

"Thank you for your time. The Reapings will start very soon. I hope you guys like this year's twist. Happy Hunger Games!" Regina also adds. Then she leaves her podium as the crowd goes even more wild.

** I hoped you liked this prologue. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2: District 1 Tributes

**Glamour Gold's POV**

All I've been doing today is training for this years Hunger Games. I know that I can win this.

"What is your weapon that you can get if it you get first pick." my dad asks.

"An ax or a knife." I say.

"What if you can't get those weapons?" my mom asks.

"Um. I don't know. I'm fast so I can get them. Plus, my fellow Careers will get me those weapons." I say.

"Good answer." my mom says.

"Thanks." I say.

"Why not train with throwing axes and knives for a little bit. Then get ready." my dad says.

I agree. So I start to throw. I am so glad that I have my parents to train me. It gets me better than other kids. I can train the most and not pay a dime. Its amazing.

"Glamour its time to get ready!" my mom says.

I go inside and get ready. I brush my blonde hair. I get it what I like and change into my reaping outfit. Then I go downstairs.

"There's my girl. Are you going to volunteer?" my father asks.

"Yes. I am ready." I say.

"My daughter is all grown up." my mom cries out.

"Its ok." I say.

We decide to move on to reaping. We walk there. Once I wait in line to check in my parents stand with the other parents.

I check in and stand in my age group. Its my last year to volunteer. Once everyone is ready our escort comes out of the justice building.

"Welcome District 1 to another Quarter Quell. Lets hope we have a good year. Enough of this talk. Lets get to the reapings. I bet you guys are ready to explode with excitement." says our escort. She is weird. Her name is Gemizine. Such a weird name.

She picks a girls name and walks back to her spot.

"Our lucky girl name is….. Sapphire Maine!"

"I VOLUNTEER!" I scream.

"A volunteer. What a surprise. Come up dear." Gemizine says. She always uses sarcasm when someone volunteers.

I walk up on the stage and go to the mike.

"My name is Glamour Gold. I hope you like what you see because I am going to be this years victor." I say

Yes. I am in it. I am so going to win.

**Dane Velvet's POV**

Another Hunger Games. This is going to be fun. I just left my house for reapings. I'm all alone. I don't care for my family. They aren't smart enough anyways. Like usual I get to reapings. And a 18 year old girl volunteers. Once she announces herself I make my move.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I shout.

"Get up here then." says the dumb escort.

I get up there. I get to the mike.

"I'm Dane Velvet. Just saying that I am going to win. So I can make you guys proud." I say.

I am in it. So far my biggest problem is Glamour. That will change soon.

**Ok. I know Dane's POV is short, but its ok. He is not suppose to be a main character anyways. I hoped you guys like this reaping. Sorry that it was short. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: District 2 Tributes

**Amanda Summerstone's POV**

I get done getting ready for reapings. This is going to be the usual. Girl volunteers and guy volunteers. Guy looks stronger than girl. In games both make it to the final. Then one of us either wins or lose. I hate reapings. I will never volunteer. I have a family that I care about too much.

"Amanda. Its time to go." my mom says.

"Ok." I say.

I get ready and leave. My mom and brothers go. I wonder what my dad is doing. He moved to District 1. Its weird but ok. My brothers are Markus and Sam. Sam is only 11 so he is ok. But Markus is 18. Its his last year.

"Are you going to volunteer Markus?" I ask. I never know what his thoughts are on the Hunger Games. He never says.

"No. It's not my kinda thing." he says.

"Lets get walking a little faster. The faster we get this done the faster we can get back home and eat." my mom says.

If I haven't told you this. My family hates the Hunger Games. We think it is nothing but a death sentence.

We get there and Markus and I check in. My mother and brother stand with the parents and other kids and watch us volunteer. After I check in I look for my age group. 12.….13.….14.…15! I stand in the fifteen year olds and wait.

"Welcome District 2 to a new year!" shouts Cresia. She is our new escort. Well kinda. She just started two years ago

"Lets start off with the ladies. We don't want to keep you guys waiting." she says.

She goes to the girls bowl and picks a name. Then she goes to the mike. Surprisingly, no one has volunteered yet.

"Amanda Summerstone!" she shouts.

That's my name! Wait a minute. Someone is going to volunteer. Just wait. I stand there. Why hasn't anyone volunteered! The peacekeepers literally pick me up and drag me to the stage. I stand there and look out. I see my mom and Sam upset. I also see Markus sad. I hope I can win this.

**Steelix Stone's POV**

Ah the Hunger Games. Such fun in the arena killing random souls that fear for their lives. Yeah right! I am going to volunteer. Even though I am only 12. Why? Because I am the most advance thrower in all of the district.

"Steelix. Are you really going to volunteer?" Brad asks. He's a good friend. Even though he is like the typical District 2 person. Arrogant and stupid.

"Yes." I say.

"But your so young. And small. There is no way you are going to win." Brad says.

"So what? I can name small deadly stuff." I say.

"Like what?"

"Throwing knife, Tracker Jacker, Pinousiouses." I say.

"Ok. Have fun." he says. Then storms off. He acts so childish when someone proves him wrong.

I go straight to reaping. I know. Where's the family. But they died last year in a fire. I am an orphan. It sucks. No siblings, no family, no nothing. I don't even live in the orphanage. I just try to survive in trees and some old abandoned buildings.

Once I get to reapings I check in and stand in the 12 year olds. I see that my other friend Dainve. Stands next to me.

"Brad told me that your going to volunteer. And what are Pinousiouses?" he asks.

"They are little porcupine like creatures that are small like a baby pig but have poisonous spikes on its back that it fires out and once someone gets hit they die from the poison. And I am going to volunteer." I say.

Before he could answer our escort starts off her usual. She picks a girl. Surprisingly no one volunteers. Then it's the guys turn.

"Markus Summerstone!"

"I VOLUNTEER!" I shout.

I get up on stage. Our escort looks surprised.

"Here are your tributes District 2!" our escort shouts.

I stand there in pride. I hope that I either lose or win. Just so I can change my life around.

**I hoped you liked this one. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: District 3 Tributes

**Ghmanda Teningbohm's POV**

"Ahahahaha!" I laugh.

Its nice to have family. There are so fun.

"Ahahahaha same to you Nick." I say.

"Meow?" I hear.

"KITTY!" I scream. I chase after the little orange and black cat. It gets away.

I think I mine as well go to reaping. So I do so.

I get there and check in. While they poke me with the thingy I laugh. People say I'm crazy but I'm not. Once I get to my age spot. Which is 15. I wait.

"Hello District 3 to a good year for the Hunger Games." says our escort. I don't know his name but I just sit there and get ready to volunteer.

"Anna…" he starts to say.

"Ohh. Pick me! PICK ME!" I shout.

"Ok? Come on up." the escort says. I run up on stage.

"What's your name?" he asks

"Ghmanda Teningbohm. Also. I love kitties!" I shout.

I am in it. This is going to be fun!

**Electrolyte Jones's POV**

Another Hunger Games. Great.

"Mom! I'm going to reaping!" I shout.

"Ok." she says.

She gets ready. So does my brother and sister. We leave. When we get there I check in and stand with my age group. Then the ceremony starts.

I see our escort, Vile. Starts off with the girls. The crazy girl names Ghmanda volunteers. She is weird. She doesn't have a family. She says she has a brother but she is always talking to a box of hard drives.

Then he is about to pick the guys. I see that she picked a name.

"Kevin Evaile!" she shouts.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I shout.

I get up on stage.

"My name is Electrolyte Jones. I am going to win for all of us!" I say.

I am in these games. So far I know that the Careers and maybe Ghmanda is going to be a problem maybe I can try to be with the Careers. Let's only hope so.

**I am sorry that this is short. I hoped that you guys liked it though. Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5: District 4 Tributes

**Delephi Lapworth's POV **

Another reaping day. I hate this. I hope that I don't get picked. It would suck. I am not like the usual Career pack. I don't like going around and killing harmless people.

"Time to go to reaping. Make sure your brothers are ready." my dad says.

I go check on my brothers.

"Are you guys ready?" I ask.

"Yes." they both say.

I get them around. It sucks having twin brothers, but I like them. I get meet up with my dad.

"Lets go." he says. So we leave our somewhat house.

We start to walk around. I look at my finger and see that I am wearing the ring my mom gave me before she died. It's a gold ring with a nice pearl in it.

"I'm going to go over there. Why don't you guys check in and Delephi, help your brothers to their right area." my dad says.

I agree. We line up and get checked in. Then I take my brothers to their age area. They are only 12 so it's their first reaping.

"Do we have to stand here?" asks Nile, the oldest one by like a minute.

"Yeah, can we stand with you?" asks Zayn.

"No. You have to do this." I say.

They agree to stay in their spots. Then I get to my spot. Soon the whole thing starts.

"Hello District 4! I hope we have a good year. We should anyways. If you don't remember me I'm Aqua!" our escort says.

"Lets start off with the ladies." she says.

She goes and picks a girls name.

"Our lucky tribute is…. DELEPHI LAPWORTH!" she shouts.

It takes me a minute but I realize that it is me. Someone will volunteer right? No one does. So I get up on stage. Once I get on there I see that my brothers are in shock and my dad is upset. I hope I win this for my family.

**Unix Vane's POV**

Another Hunger Games. That's good. I am already ready. I go to reaping and check in. I stand with my age group. I realize that we actually had no volunteer this year. Oh well. Once she gets on stage Aqua goes for the guys bowl.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I shout.

"Get on up here lucky one." she says. I get up on stage and go to the microphone.

"I'm Unix. That is all you need to know." I say.

I am in this to win this. To bad for Delephi because she is going to die.

**I hoped you guys liked this one. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: District 5 Tributes

**Krystilia Horan's POV**

I can't believe the Hunger Games are back. It seemed like yesterday they just started in the arena. I guess time flies by.

"Krystilia?" asks Malikka. My little sister.

"Mom wants to talk to you." she says. Then runs off.

I follow her and find mom in the kitchen.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Are you ready for reaping?" my mom asks.

"Pretty much." I say.

"Mine as well get going." my dad says.

We all leave the house. We start heading there when Malikka starts to talk.

"What is reaping?" she asks.

I cannot tell her the truth. It would be just plain evil to do so.

"Its when one girl and boy that are around my age get picked to play a game in the Capital." I answer.

"What kind of game. Is it like hide and seek?" she asks.

"No. It's kinda like….tag. But, everyone is it till one of us is left." I say.

"Really?" she says.

"Yes. But no one likes going. That's why we have to be picked." I say.

"Why?"

"Because it's one of the hardest things in the world. Plus, people from Districts 1, 2, and 4 cheat."

"Oh ok." she says.

We make it to reaping.

"Good luck." Malikka says.

"Thank you. Stay with mom and dad." I say.

I separate from them and get in line. Then I check in. Once I finally get checked in I stand with my age group. It is not long before our escort, Kesh. Gets on the stage.

"Hello District 5! I hope you guys have a wonderful day. We all know what today is. Isn't this exciting!" Kesh says.

"Lets start off with the girls. No one wants to die from excitement." she walks to the girls bowl and picks a name. My heart is pounding. She goes back to her spot.

"Our lucky female tribute is….. Krystilia Horan!" she shouts.

Me…me…ME! I get on the stage. I stand there while my sister looks a little excited while my parents are upset. I hope I can win this.

**Joe Faction's POV**

On my way to reaping. My dad and brother went to the market so they can't go. I am almost there when I see an old lady struggling to carry a bag. So I help her.

"Thank you." she says.

"It's nothing. Where do you want this at?" I ask.

She points to this wagon. "Can you put it in there?"

I put it in the wagon.

"You are such a kind young man. Thank you." she says.

"Your welcome." I say.

With that we go our separate ways. I get to reaping and check in. After checking in I stand with my age group.

Like usual Kesh gets on stage and picks the girl. She looks scared. I wish the best of luck to her.

"Time for the boy." Kesh says.

She goes and picks a boy. Then she gets back to her spot.

"Gaivin Deapi!" she shouts.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I shout.

I hear a few gasps. Then I get on stage. I stand there but Kesh practically drags me to the microphone.

"I'm Joe Faction. I hope I bring you all pride in our district." I say. Then I stand in my spot while Kesh finish things up. I am in this. Time to show that I can really do this.


	7. Chapter 7: District 6 Tributes

**Aqua Star's POV**

I walk to reaping with Nivo. He is my bestest friend.

"Are you going to volunteer?" I ask as I hand him some bread I bought.

"No. You?" he asks.

"I might."

"Well good luck. And may the odds be ever in your favor." he says. While mimicking the Capital accent. Our escort does that a lot.

"I can't believe the twist this year." I say.

"I didn't get to see it. What is it?" Nivo asks.

"There will be tributes from the new Districts. And from the Capital."

"No way. From the Capital! Even from Districts 13 and 14? But they just got running." he says.

"I know right. I can't believe it. I feel so sorry for anyone in those districts who get picked." I say.

We make it to reaping. We get in line and check in. We go our separate ways and wait for the reapings to start.

Honey, our escort, gets on stage. "Hello District 6 and welcome to Reapings. Happy Hunger Games. And, may the odds be ever in your favor. Now, lets get started. Ladies first." she says. Damn. Straight to the point.

She picks a girls name. Then opens the slip while getting back to our spot.

"Aqua Star!" she shouts.

I get on stage. I can't believe that I was picked. I have to act strong though. This can't get possibly worse.

**Nivo Dwayn's POV**

Aqua was just picked! I can't believe this. But I won't volunteer. Its something she wouldn't like. Once she gets on stage Honey gets the boys name and opens it.

"NIVO DWAYN!" she shouts.

I. Cannot. Believe. This. I get on stage and stand there. I hope that one of us comes out alive. But only time will tell.

**I know that this one is short. But these characters might be just be there. I don't know yet. I hoped you liked it. Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8: District 7 Tributes

**Becca Orange's POV**

I finish brushing my hair. I get downstairs to find that my mom is ready.

"Ready Becca?" she asks.

"Ready." I say.

"Ok. Before we go I got a few questions to ask."

"Ok." I say. Great. Training questions.

"Weapon?"

"Ax."

"Career?"

"No."

"Mutts?"

"Stay away and avoid."

"Alliances?"

"Only for a short notice."

"Second weapon?"

"Spear."

"Good. You passed. I hope you win." she says.

"Thank you." I say.

We get to reaping. I check in. Then our escort gets on stage. I think its funny that his name is Jack. Get it. Ohh poo if you didn't.

"Lets start off with the ladies." he says. Never opens up. Just picks names and goes. I don't like him.

"Becca Orange!"

"I VOLUN….Wait that's me. YES!" I shout.

I run up stage. I am in it. I can't believe it.

**Peirce Hax's POV**

Becca Orange just volunteered, well, got picked. She is excited. Oh well. I wouldn't volunteer. I wonder why she did that though. She is so nice. Anyways Jack picks the guys name and gets back to his spot.

"PEIRCE HAX!" he shouts.

I gulp. I try to run away but I get caught easily. Then a peacekeeper literally picks me up and throws me on stage. I stand there in fear. Can I really win this?

**Sorry all of these reapings either suck, short, or both. I kinda suck when it comes to reapings. Anyways, I hoped you guys like this one too. Please review about all the characters so far!**


	9. Chapter 9: District 8 Tributes

**Calypso "Star" Cylix's POV**

I get up to the sound of my triplet brother and sister arguing.

"Keep it down." I shout.

Then Mylene and Isaiass drag me out of bed. I get up. Then we all get ready from reaping.

"Calypso are you going to volunteer?" Mylene asks.

"Hahahahahaha that's a good one." I say.

We all laugh. Mylene is the youngest of the triplets. I am in the middle. Isaiass is the oldest one. This is our last reaping. It is nice.

"Time to go." my mom says.

We all rush to her.

"Lets go." I say.

We all leave. We finally get to reaping. We all check in. Mylene and I stand in the girls section while Isaiass stays in the boys. Before I know it our new escort is on stage.

"Welcome District 8! I know that I'm new. My name is Teila. I'm your new escort!" she says.

"Lets start off with the girls." she says. She picks a girls name. Then she goes over to the microphone.

She opens the slip. "Mylene Cylix!" she shouts.

Oh no. Mylene is about to move but I shove her back.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I scream.

"What a surprise. Come up dearly." Teila says. I get up on the stage.

"My name is Calypso." I say in the mike. I am going to win this. For my family.

**Xander Bae's POV**

I wake up to my moms loud cat. Her name is Sunshine because her fur's color looks like the sun. My mom loves her.

"Xander. Time for reaping." she says.

I slept that late! Crap. I fix my hair. Its blonde but it is longish. The bangs have to sweep over my forehead because they are so long. I get some nice clothes on and my mom meets me in the living room.

"I hope you have a good day." she says.

"Your not coming?" I ask.

"No, I have to stay here." she says.

I frown at this. But I go anyways.

Like usual I do the drill. Wait in line, check in, get in section, wait for ceremony to start.

We have a new escort. Great. Then Calypso, a girl that is a triplet, volunteers for her sister. Teila doesn't look happy. Oh well. She goes to the boys bowl and picks a name. she goes to her spot and opens the slip.

"Xander Bae." she says.

I get up on stage without hesitation. I hope I can win this. I know I can.

**I hoped you guys liked this reaping! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10: District 9 Tributes

**Jaime Venalliea's POV**

"Out of the way bitches!" I scream. I am running to reaping. All these stupid lazy people are annoying the living hell out of me. I finally make it to reaping.

I check in and go stand with my stupid age group. After a lot more people are here our escort gets on stage.

Yada yada yada no one cares what she says. Then she picks a girls name.

"Rachel Schwartz!"

"I VOLUNTEER!" I scream.

I hear gasps. People would move.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY STUPID BITCHES!" I scream while I practically throw people out of my way. I get on stage. The escort tries to get me to say my name. but everyone knows my name. if they don't, they will very soon.

**Zeth Glow's POV**

I wake up to my father working. Again. This time he is screaming from the barn. He is a loud screamer. I get work clothes on and go to the barn.

I find him trying to fix that darn plower again. I try to help him.

"Let me try dad." I say.

He backs off and I fix it.

"Good thing you never been reaped son." he says.

"Yeah." I say.

We go back to the house. I get reaping clothes on and go meet my dad outside.

"I have to work in the market today, so I won't be at reaping." he says.

"Ok." I say.

"Your mother would be proud." he says.

"Thanks." I say.

We go our separate ways. I make it to reaping. I do miss mom though. Stupid peacekeepers. They killed her because she got upset when my older brother, Duke. Was killed in the games. But that was when I was 12.

"Hand please." says the women. I forgot I was in line. I give her my right hand as she takes some blood.

"Next." she says. I move on. I stand with my age group. Not before long Maple, our escort. Starts the usual.

Jaime, a girl that is quite rude. Volunteers. She won't win. Then Maple picks the guys name and opens it. She says it in the microphone.

"Zeth Glow!" she says.

I reluctantly get on the stage. I stand next to Jaime. Maple tells us to shake hands. I try to but Jaime slaps my hand and says, "Your dead bitch." Then we disappear in the justice building.

**I hoped you liked this one. You can tell Jaime is a bloodbath tribute. So, please review!**


	11. Chapter 11: District 10 Tributes

**Henry Terfergoing's POV**

Its reaping day. I hate today. I just wake up, get ready, and leave. I don't want to disturbed my precious fathers sleep. I hate him. I hate all my family. Because they just had to name me a guys name just because they wanted a boy for a child and not a girl. Like I said I hate them.

I make it to reaping and check in. I am the first one. Then I stand in my age section and wait for reaping to happen. It takes a while but soon everyone is here. Our escort, Wheeler. Gets on stage and he starts everyone off.

"Lets just get to the point and start off with the girls." he says.

He picks a girls name and goes back to his spot. Then he opens the slip.

"Henry Terfergoing! Wait. This is a guys name." he says.

I literally run up the stage and punch him in the face.

"Its me alright. Get over it." I say.

He gets up and I realize that he has a bloody nose. He deserves it. I take my spot. I hope I can win this, but if I don't it would care.

**Quze Vane's POV**

I wake up in fear. I am scared. Today is reaping. It is my very first reaping. I feel like I'm going to die. But my older sister, Daisy, tries to calm me down.

"Its alright Quze. Your name is in there only once, nothing is going to happen." she says.

"Ok." I say.

I get ready for reaping. Daisy and I leave. We don't bother to tell my parents because my mom is a drunk and my dad died from cancer when I was seven.

We make to reaping. I check in with my sister. She puts me in my section while she goes to the girls 18 year old section. Then the reaping starts.

I see our escort picked the wrong girl. He has a bloody nose. Even though he is bleeding he keeps going on. He picks a boys name and goes to the microphone.

"QUZE VANE!" he shouts.

I stand there. I will not move. I hear Daisy screaming behind me. I see four guards holding her back. I get dragged onto the stage. I stand there in fear. I hope I can win this for my sister.

**I hoped you guys liked this one too. Reapings are almost done. Five more to go! Yay! Please review on the characters. **


	12. Chapter 12: District 11 Tributes

**Amber - Lee Rondo's POV**

"Mom! Dad! I'm going with Joan to reaping!" I shout into my house.

"Ok. Don't get into any trouble at reaping." my mom says.

I leave and head to reaping. I first stop at Joan's house.

"Ready to get going?" he asks.

"Yup." I say.

We leave for reaping. It's a long walk so we start talking.

"Going to volunteer?" I ask.

"No. Are you crazy? I am not volunteering. How about you little warrior?" he asks.

"No. I have a full life ahead of me."

"What life?"

"My life."

"Sure."

"Shut up."

"Ok."

"What about you?"

"Huh?"

"A life. Away form here." I said.

"Eh, never going to happen. But its ok. I know that I can make it far." he says.

"Whats that suppose to mean?" "Meaning its never going to happen, but I will get close." he says.

We finally make it to reaping. We check in and get to our spots. Its not long before our escort, Kady, is starting everything up.

"Welcome District 11! Lets have a good year. Lets have another winner like last year!" she says. Last year, the guy won. His name is Topez. He moved here from District 2. Like usual he trained and won. His weapon was a claw from the Mutts in his game. It was good, but different.

"Ladies first." Kady says.

She goes to the girls bowl and picks a name. Then she goes back to the microphone.

"The lucky one is…. Amber Rondo!" she says.

I walk up to the stage and take my spot. I hope that I can win this thing.

**Marvin Quizzivley's POV**

I'm sitting here at reaping. Watching this girl get picked. Great. I wish her the best of luck. She's to nice to win. But, there have been surprises before.

"Now, for the gentlemen." Kady says.

She goes and picks a name. I hope that it isn't me.

"Marvin Quizzivley!" she says.

I get up on stage and take my spot. After that she tells us to shake hands. We do as we are told. Then we head for the justice building. I hope that I win this. Because I do deserve winning this no matter what.

**So close. Almost done. I hoped you guys liked this one. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13: District 12 Tributes

**Ivy Vezune's POV**

Today is reaping. I hate today. It is a very fearful day. I get done working the mines and head back home to get cleaned up. I am the only girl who is tough enough to work in the mines.

I get home and find that my bath is ready. Looks like mom left early too. I take my bath and get changed into an old green dress that use to be my moms. Before I can leave I run into my mom at the door.

"I wish you the best of luck. The peacekeepers gotta come here and check on me for dad's sake so I have to stay here." she says.

I don't get what she means but I accept it. I hug her and them I leave.

I make it to reaping just in time. I check in and stand in my age group. Then I wait. Before I know it our escort, Galax, get on stage.

"Welcome District 12 to an exciting day." she says.

I roll my eyes. This is so stupid.

"Ladies first." she says. I guess I never realize that I missed her usual speech.

She picks a name. Then she gets back to her spot and opens the name.

"IVY VEZUNE!" she says.

I know that its my name. I get up on the stage and just stand there. I space out. I can't believe this happened to me. Is it even possible I can win?

**Hammil Wellwood's POV**

I sit there and watch everyone get ready for reaping. I am ready but I have to wait till reaping. Its my first reaping. I am very scared.

Soon before I know it it is reaping time. I check in and stand there.

I see that a girl named Ivy is picked. She is the toughest girl in our district. If anyone can win, it would be her.

"Now, for the boys." Galax says.

She picks a guys name and goes back to her spot. Then she opens the name.

"Hammil Wellwood!" she says.

She blinks twice. I can't believe that I was picked. She can't believe that she picked the mayors son.

I get up there. I stand there. I see that my father us upset. So is my mother. I wonder if I can win this.

**I hoped that you guys liked this one too. 3 more left! Please review! **


	14. Chapter 14: District 13 Tributes

**Jade Van Gee Ego Kilm Zeebo's POV**

Why am I stuck her in this new district. I use to live in the beautiful Capital but my dad wanted to move here for a good job.

"I'm going to reaping!" I shout.

"Have fun." my dad says. Then I leave.

While I walk to reaping I have people look at me like I am a freak. Yes, I have green, yellow, and pink hair that is waist long. Yes, I have one yellow eye and one pink eye. Yes, I have tinted skin color that is green. Get over it! God this is annoying.

I make it to reaping and check in. After that I get to my spot and stand there. People just go around me like I am a freak. Get over yourselves.

"Hello District 13! I hope you guys are excited!" I look up to find that our escort is up on the stage. Her hair is bright orange. Her skin is pale. She is wearing a green dress that doesn't even fit her well. I thought I was an outcast but boy she is worse.

"If you don't know me my name is Tri. I hope we are having fun." Tri says.

"Lets start off with the girls." she says.

She picks a name. She goes to her spot. She opens the slip.

"Jade Van Gee Ego Kilm Zeebo!" she shouts.

I get up on stage. It's a good thing that I was picked because I didn't want to be in this hell hole anymore. When I get up there Tri looks surprise.

"I love your hair." she says.

"Thanks." I say with a sadistic smile.

I am in this. Good bye District 13. Hello Capital!

**Orion Boggo's POV**

I get up and get ready for reaping. Once I am ready I leave. I get to reaping and check in. After that I stand in my spot.

"Hey Orion." I hear.

I turn around to see my friend, Julius, standing there smiling at me.

"Hey Julius." I say.

"How are you doing?"

"Nervous, how about you?"

"Eh, nervous and excited. I just hope I don't get picked."

"Yeah, me too."

"Welcome District 13 I hope you guys are excited!" says a new voice.

We turn around to see that our escort is up and starting the show. She introduces herself as Tri. She picks a girl that looks almost like her. I think her name is Jade.

"Time for the boys!" Tri says.

She picks a name. she opens it right there and walks back next to Jade.

"Orion Boggo!" she shouts.

I gulp. But I get walk on stage. I look out in the crowd. Such lucky people. I hope I win this thing.

**I hoped you guys like this one. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15: District 14 Tributes

**Arachne Stone's POV**

I hope that I don't get picked. I can't believe that District 14 is going to be in the games this year. I am afraid that I get picked and that some Career gives me a slow painful death.

"Come on Arachne!" I hear my older sister call.

"Coming." I say.

I go to her.

"What?" I ask once I get to her.

"Have fun at reapings. I hope you get picked." she says.

She really hates me. She blames me of mom's death because she died giving birth to me. My dad never stayed around so she also blames me for that.

"Get your lazy ass to reaping you stupid bitch!" she screams as she punches me in the head.

"Ouch!" I scream. Then I leave.

I make it to reaping and then I check in. I stand in the 14 year old female section and wait. Its not before our escort comes on stage.

"Hello District 14! I am your first escort! My name is LaFanda. I hope you guys are excited." she says. Her name is LaFanda. What a nice name.

"Ladies first." she says.

She goes to the girls bowl and picks a name. My heart is beating.

"Arachne Stone!" she screams.

"YES SHE IS GONE!" I hear my sister screams.

I walk up to the stage and take my spot. I really don't want to do this. I hope that I can win.

**Blake McCannon's POV**

I leave my house and go to reaping. It sucks being a 14 year old. It just does.

"Out of the way faggot!" I hear as some kid punches me and slams me to the ground.

I get up. I have to be strong. I make it to reaping and check in. I stand where I am suppose to and wait for reaping to start.

Our new escort, LaFanda, start us off. She picks a girl named Arachne. I can understand her. I hope she wins.

"Now for our lucky boy." LaFanda says.

She picks a name and goes to her spot.

"BLAKE MCCANNON!"

I walk up on stage. I hope that I do die in these games. I don't even know if I can live here at all. Or anywhere at all.

**I hoped you guys liked this reaping. Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16: Capital Tributes

**Tusbaki Jean Sparkle Zane De Oh gee Vinea Dae's POV**

I wake up to reaping day for the Capital! I cannot believe this. I can actually participate in these games. It's a dream come true!

"Mom. I'm going to reaping!" I scream.

I run to reaping before my mom has a chance to say anything. I make it there and 'check in'.

I get to my spot and wait. Then for our escort, we have Marzu.

"Lets pick our girl." she says.

Almost every girl volunteers.

"How about you!" she points at me.

I run up there so excited. I know that I can win this. Look our Nation of Panem!

**Trenton Lee Blake Niko Van Jenteon's POV**

I am at reaping. All the girls volunteer. I won't volunteer though. I actually am smart enough not to get myself killed.

"Time for the boys." she says.

A lot of guys volunteer.

"how about….YOU!" she points at me.

I reluctantly get up on stage.

"Get ride of the gay kid!" screamed someone. I look down in shame.

"Its ok. You'll die anyways." Tusbaki says. We shake hands and we follow Marzu to where ever we are going. I hope that I can make it out alive.

**Yes, short, but to the point. Final Reaping! Yay! I hoped you liked it. Please Review on who is your favorite character is. More you vote for you favorites the more they will have POV's and they may last long in the games! **


	17. Chapter 17: The Parade

**Steelix's POV**

The Parade. I hate this part. All we have to do is ride around in some costume to show where we are from. It also shows off what we look like. I hate it so much.

"I am almost finished." my stylist says.

"Ok." I say.

She finishes up. Then moves me to a full length mirror.

"What do you think?" she asks.

I look like a stone god that is about to kill. Works for me.

"It is good. I like it." I say.

This makes her smile.

"It's a shame District 2 tributes are asses and you are so sweet. Now lets go before we are to late." she says.

We leave. This is going to be interesting.

**Ghmanda's POV**

I just got down from changing into my costume. I look like a robot to show that I am from the Technology District. I like it. It shows off my beautiful red hair.

"Stand with your District partners." I hear.

My District partner. I forgot his name.

"Ghmanda?" I hear.

I turn around. It must be him.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Lets get this over with." he says.

We got on our chariot. I hope I get a rose from the audience.

**Zeth's POV**

We all are on our chariots.

"Let the parade begin!" I hear.

Then District 1 goes first. Dressed up in gems. How original. District 2 looks like stone gods. District 3 Robots, District 4 Fisherman, District 5 Power Plant workers, District 6 conductors, District 7 Lumberjacks, District 8 Textiles.

My District partner and I look like Farmers. Its almost exactly like District 10. Our chariot moves out into the crowd. I hear screams that make me feel popular. I feel like they keep staring at me. I don't like this. Lets this end soon.

**Blake's POV **

Our chariot follows District 13's. But the Capital tributes are behind us. This sucks. We look like nurses. I hate it. Arachne gets a rose in her hand from a guy in the crowd. She holds it up and gets cheers. Lucky her.

We make it to the end. All of our chariots are lined up and President Regina takes her spot to make her speech.

"Tributes! We welcome you. We wish you Happy Hunger Games. We salute your courage, your sacrifices, and you time. I personally wish you, Happy Hunger Games. And, may the odds be ever in your favor! Have fun in training. Don't forget to have fun and enjoy yourselves!" President Regina says.

She disappears and we all go into the building. I hope I get a good alliance. Maybe Arachne wants one with me.

"Blake. I know this is early, but, want an alliance?" Arachne asks as we enter the building.

"Yes." I say.

I have one now. But we are going to add to it. Or I hope so.

**There's the Parade! I hoped you guys liked it! Please review and comment on your favorite Characters!**


	18. Chapter 18: Training Day 1

**Glamour's POV**

Training day! I am so excited. Dane and I meet up with District 2 tributes. But I see that the boy isn't with us.

"Hi, I'm Amanda. You guys must be District 1 tributes." the girl from 2.

"Hi Amanda I'm Glamour, this is Dane." I say.

We all shake hands. I guess this is the Career alliance.

"Where is the guy from your district?" Dane asks.

"He doesn't want to be in the Career alliance. He wouldn't make it anyways." Amanda says.

"Why?" I ask.

I look over to find that Amanda is pointing at a little 12 year old.

"You've got to be kidding me." I say.

"Nope. I'm serious." Amanda says.

"Ignore it. Lets just start off with spears." Dane says.

We agree. I can't believe District 2 male tributes is a 12 year old. I just can't believe it.

**Arachne's POV**

Blake and I went our separate ways to get a good alliance formed. I see that the boy from 12 isn't with the Career alliance. I go and talk to him.

"Hey, my name is Arachne." I say.

"Hey, I'm Steelix." he says.

"I got a question." I say.

"Alliance?" he ask. He is smart.

"Up to you." I say.

"I want to join you guys. It would be nice." he says.

We shake on it. It feels great to have a Career tribute in our alliance.

"What can you do?" he asks.

I go to spear throwing. I throw three spears. They we all kill shots.

"Amazing." he says.

"Yeah. What can you do?" I ask.

He moves to the ax station. He throws three axes. All kill shots too.

"Pretty good." I say.

"Thanks. Who all is there. It can't be just me and you." Steelix says.

"My district partner, Blake, agreed that we each get one person to add to our group and then it will be just four of us." I say.

"That's good." he says.

We go to survival skills. Then its lunch time. After getting food Blake comes up with someone I cannot believe he got.

"Hey Arachne, Hey….District..ummm, 2?" Blake says confused.

"Steelix. Nice to meet you. Correct about district too." he says as he shakes hands with everyone. Even the guy that came with Blake.

"Everyone, this is Trent." Blake says.

"Um. Are you from the Capital?" I ask.

"Yes." he says. He as a normal accent! He looks normal too! This is unbelievable!

"Well. This is our alliance!" I say.

I have a good alliance. This is good. This is great!

**Becca's POV**

I see that the guy from 9 is all alone. I go and sit next to him.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Want to be in a alliance with me?" I ask.

"Sure." he says.

This is great. An alliance with someone. I am good for now.

**Quze's POV**

I sit alone with the guy from 13.

"Do we need more people in our alliance?" I ask.

"Yes. But don't worry. I got a couple of people." Orion says.

Then the girl from 11 and the boy from 5 sit across from us.

"I'm Amber." the girl says.

"I'm Joe." the guy says.

I see that the girl and boy blush. They must like each other.

"This is a good alliance. Let it be just the four of us?" Orion asks.

Amber agrees. I agree. Joe agrees. This is a good alliance. I think I am safe for now.

**Ivy's POV**

I got no alliance. This sucks. I hope I find one soon.

I train in the knife throwing station. I do bad. But I'm getting better. Soon they say today's training is over. I finish up and head back to my room. Maybe tomorrow will be a better day.

**I hoped you guys liked Training Day 1! Please review on the alliances! I am sorry. I had to redo this chapter because I accidentally got the characters messed up. I apologize again. **


	19. Chapter 19: Training Day 2

**Amanda's POV**

I get down to the training center and meet up with Dane and Glamour.

"We need more Careers. Three isn't going to do it." I say.

"She's right." Glamour says.

"Fine." Dane says.

I see that the girl from 4 is really good with spears. I go up to her.

"Would you like to be in the Career alliance?" I ask.

She looks over at me.

"Your being serious?" she asks.

"Yup." I say.

"Thanks, I would like to join." she says.

"I'm Amanda the other girl is Glamour, the guy is Dane." I say.

"I'm Delphi." she says.

I go back to find that the guy from 3 is with Dane.

"This is Electrolyte." he says.

He looks really nerdy. But I guess looks can be deceiving.

"What are you good at?" I ask.

"I am good at strategies." he says.

"Good enough." Dane says.

Then Glamour comes our with the girl from 8.

"We got enough Glamour." I say.

"But I can help with Water situations." she says.

Delphi smiles.

"You are in." I say.

"I'm Calypso, but call me Star." she says.

It's a big alliance. We got this one. I know it.

**Xander's POV**

I cannot find an alliance with anyone. This sucks. I see that the girl from 12 is all alone. I go to her.

"Hey what's your name?" I ask.

"I'm Ivy. Whats your name?" she asks.

"I'm Xander. Hey? You want to be in an alliance with me?" I ask.

"Sure! I've been looking for one." she says.

This is good. I have an alliance with someone. I just hope I can keep it now.

**Jaime's POV**

I get up and find that the girl from 10 has no alliance. I walk up to her.

"Hey." I say.

"What do you want?" she asks.

"No need to be snappy!" I scream.

"Don't tell me what to do!" she screams.

"Don't yell at me bitch!"

"You're a bitch!"

We start to punch and fight. This bitch needs to die. It's not long before guards separate us. I hope she dies!

**Pierce's POV**

Who has no alliance? Me! This sucks. I really hate this. Why did it have to be me to get picked and die in these games. I see that he guy from 12 is all alone. He looks at me too and walks up to me.

"Alliance?" he asks.

"Sure. I'm Pierce." I say.

"I'm Hammil." he says.

I guess I have an alliance.

Its not long before lunch comes around. We just sit there and eat. Then we train some more. He is good with throwing small items. So am I. Looks like I made a good decision.

**Unix's POV**

I have no alliance. That's good. I don't need one. I am good enough without any alliances.

It's not long before it is time to go back to our rooms. I do as I am told. Good thing tomorrow is the last day to train. Because I am ready to go!

**I hope you guys liked this one. Please review about what you think of all the alliances!**


	20. Chapter 20: Training Day 3

**Ghmanda's POV**

I finished up survival skills. I know everything when it comes to gathering, hunting, hiding, and even swimming! I am so happy. Now I have to go to weapons to learn how to use some of those.

I start of with bow and arrows. I do all kill shots in the heads. This grabs the Career's attention. I go to spear throwing. I learn how to throw it. I throw at least 10 spears. All kill shots in the head or the heart. Before its lunch time I go to ax and knife throwing.

I throw all knives and axes perfectly with good form. This finally makes the girl from 1 come to me.

"Hey, your strong? Do you want to be in the Career alliance?" she asks.

"Do you have kitties?" I ask.

"No." she says.

"No." I say.

She storms off. I don't need to be in a alliance. I have smarticles! I know that I can win this.

**Jade's POV**

No alliance. Not even with the girl from the Capital. She turned me down because I didn't. That is so stupid. I even tried the girl from 3, she said no. The boy from 4? No. I even tried to join the girl from 7 and the boy from 9. They said no. maybe I don't need anybody.

I go to hand to hand combat. The trainer gives me ideas and tips on how to fight good. He even gave me hints on how to steal the knife from the attacker and kill them with it. This will most certainly help me.

Before long it is lunch time. I sit alone. I see that the Career alliance is bigger this year. Both from 1, girl from 2, boy from 3, girl from 4, and girl from 8. This games are going to be interesting.

I get bored so I leave for training. Maybe I can still find someone to be in a alliance with me.

**Nivo's POV**

Aqua and I sit together at lunch.

"Do we want more people in our alliance?" she asks.

"Um, girl from 3 said no. Capital girl said no. Boy from 4 said no. I think the rest have alliances." I say.

"That's ok. What about strategies?" Aqua asks as she takes a drink from her cup.

"We can grab bags that are on the outer side of the Cornucopia. If we are one of the first ones we can maybe get a spear or two." I say.

"Brilliant." she says.

We laugh at this. We may look a little crazy but that's ok. We are just who we are right?

**Krystilia's POV**

I have no alliance. I am getting annoyed. But its ok. I guess something will pop up.

"Hey." I turn around to find the girl from 6.

"Hey." I say.

"Want to be in a alliance with Nivo and I?" she asks.

I was right! I can't believe it.

"I would like to. My name is Krystilia." I say.

"Mines Nivo, this is Aqua." the guy says.

A alliance with District 6 tributes. This is interesting. I hope I can trust them.

I train with them. I learn what their strategy is. I also learn that they both are good with spears. Its not long before we all have to go to our rooms. I leave with them. When we get to my floor Aqua grabs my left shoulder.

"See you tomorrow." she says.

I smile. I hope I can trust them. They look like I can trust them too. I am in a good spot now.

**Final day of training! I hoped you guys liked it. Please review on anything you like or dislike!**


	21. Chapter 21: Judging

**Glamour's POV**

Ah judging time. I love this time. We all have to line up. Of course, I am first because I am the girl from 1. After a little bit of standing there I hear my name. I walk in to find all the gamemakers ready to see me. Even the President is there this time.

I walk in and go straight to axes. I throw three kill shot with the axes. Then I do knives. Three kill shots again. Then I am done.

"Good job Glamour." says President Regina. Then I get dismissed. I did well.

**Steelix's POV**

I go in to find that all the gamemakers and even the President are shocked to see me. What? Haven't you seen a 12 year old from District 2?

I show off that I am good with spears. To scare everyone I throw one and purposely miss the President. She looks impressed. She didn't even blink when I did that. Then I leave without being dismissed. I hope I get a good score.

**Ghmanda's POV**

I hear my name and run in. I ignore everyone till I see the President. I give her the 'I'm watching you.' move and run to weapons. I grab an ax, a knife, and a spear. I take them to my spot and throw them at the President. She dodges the ax, knife, and the spear. I grab the bow and arrows and shoot one at the food in the background. Then I run out like she is going to kill me. But she'll never catch me.

**Delphi's POV**

I walk in and throw a bunch of spears. Then the President calls me over.

"You did amazing. You are done." she says.

I leave the room. I hope I did good.

**Joe's POV**

I walk in and grab a club. I show that I am really fast with it and that all my hits will be kill shots. After I am done I look up at the head gamemaker. Wait. The President was here!

"You can leave now." Regina says.

I leave. I hope I did well.

**Nivo's POV**

I walk in and see that some of the spears have been used. I garb them all. I throw a few at the dummies. I realize that the President is in here. I get mad. Its all her fault that I'm stuck in here.

I grab a few spears and throw it at the gamemakers and the President. The President doesn't even flinch. Neither does the head gamemaker. Then I leave. I can't stand to look at their stupid faces. They will burn.

**Becca's POV**

I walk in and go to the axes. I throw a few and then leave. I hope I did well.

**Xander's POV**

I walk in. I see that I am being started at. I show that I can hide a trap and how to throw and use a knife. I get dismissed. I hope I did well.

**Zeth's POV**

I walk in to find everyone looking quite tired. Maybe they need some excitement. I show that I can build my own special weapons out of scratch. Then I leave without any warning or dismissal. I hope showing no respect like Careers got me a good score.

**Amber's POV**

I walk in to find that the people are pretty surprise. Maybe the boy from 10 did well. Anyways I go to supplies and show that I can make a dart gun with darts and show that I am very accurate with it.

"Unique yet old. You may go." says the head gamemaker.

I leave. Unique yet old? Stupid person. I hope I did well though. Maybe that would get Joe's attention.

**Ivy's POV**

I walk in and stand right in front of the gamemakers and the President.

"Give me a zero stupid bitches!" I scream. Then leave. Suck on that retards.

**Jade's POV**

I walk in to find that a lot of supplies have been used. Great. I go to bow and arrow and show that I kinda can use it. Then I get dismissed. I know that I didn't get a good one but that's ok. I can win anyways. All I need is a little confidence.

**Blake's POV**

I walk in and throw a couple of knives. Then I get pissed. I throw everything at the judges. Knives, spears, arrows, axes. I don't care. I want them dead. Then I run off. I hope I get a good score.

**Trenton's POV**

I walk in to see everything's a mess. I act like a little kid and ruin everything even more. I throw crap everywhere. I accidentally hit the head gamemaker in the arm with a arrow though. Ohh well. Suck on that! Then I leave. I did get a good score. Well, I hope so.

**I hoped you guys liked this one. Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22: Training Scores

**Glamour's POV**

We all get ready for scores.

"Time for the scores!" says Marzu. I guess she is doing scores this year.

"Lets start off with District 1." she says

**District 1:**

**Dane: 10**

**Glamour: 10**

"Nice job on the 10's! our escort screams. I am so happy I got a 10. Next up is interviews.

**Electrolytes's POV**

I am nervous about scores.

**District 2:**

**Steelix: 11**

**Amanda: 11**

Damn. District 2 did well. I cannot believe this!

**District 3:**

**Electrolyte: 9**

**Ghmanda: 12**

I look over at her. Our escort is even scared of her.

"What?" she asks.

"What did you do!" I demanded.

"That's confidential. Lets finish these training scores." she says. She faces the tv.

**District 4:**

**Unix: 8**

**Delephi: 9**

**Becca's POV**

**District 5:**

**Joe: 8**

**Krystilia: 7**

**District 6:**

**Nivo: 10**

**Aqua: 5**

My hear is pounding. I nope I got a good score!

**District 7:**

**Pierce: 4**

**Becca: 8**

**District 8:**

**Xander: 7**

**Calypso: 7.**

**District 9:**

**Zeth: 8**

**Jamie: 3**

Yes. Zeth did well too. Now I know that we are a force not to be messed with.

**Arachne's POV**

I still can't believe that Steelix got an 11. I also can't believe that the girl from 3 got a 12. I really can't believe it.

**District 10:**

**Quze: 3**

**Henry: 3**

**District 11:**

**Marvin: 5**

**Amber: 7**

**District 12:**

**Hammil: 5 **

**Ivy: 1**

**District 13:**

**Orion: 6**

**Jade: 6**

My heart is pounding. I hope Blake, Trent and I get a good score.

**District 14:**

**Blake: 12**

**Arachne: 11**

**Capital:**

**Trenton: 12**

**Tsubaki: 10**

"Damn Blake!" I scream.

He looks over at me.

"What did you do?" I ask.

"Um. I hit the President in the foot with a knife." he says.

I cannot believe this. Maybe that's how Steelix got a good score. Attack the judges.

"How about you?" he asks.

"I practically did the same." I say.

I guess next is interviews. I hope I can get sponsors from interviews.

**I hoped you guys liked the scores. A lot of 12's and 11's this year. A lot of same tactics too. But that is what you people wanted! Please Review on you thoughts on the training scores! **


	23. Chapter 23: Interviews

**Amanda's POV**

Interviews started. Glamour looks beautiful. Dane looks annoyed. Now its my turn.

I get out on stage. I sit next to Marzu. What is she? Everything except the President!

"How are you Amanda?" she asks.

"I am good." I say.

"How are you liking the Capital?" I ask.

"I'm liking it." I say.

"How about that score. Are you surprised?"

"Not really. I now that I am strong."

"That's good. Well, thank you for your time. Everyone! Amanda Summerstone!" Marzu screams as we get up. I leave the stage.

I see that Steelix looks a little strong. The girl from 3 says she has a family of hard drives. She must be crazy. Electrolyte acts very strong. Delephi looks confident and beautiful. Looks like the Careers are good so far!

**Nivo's POV**

The tributes from District 4 and 5 are strong. Aqua looks nervous. When she goes she acts like she is scared. Nice strategy. Next thing I know it is my turn.

"Welcome Nivo." Marzu says.

"Hi." I say,

"How are you."

"Tired."

"About?" she asks.

"You." I say. Then I get off the stage. I can no longer deal with her.

When I leave the girl from 7 looks confident. The guy from 7 looks scared. Both from 8 looks strong. Both from 9 look scared. So far. Usual interviews.

**Quze's POV**

I get on stage after Henry. I shake hands with Marzu.

"How are you liking the Capital?" she starts off.

"It is somewhat nice." I answer.

"Do you think you can win the games?"

"Of course I can."

"How?"

"You'll find out.

"Whose your alliance?" "Joe, Amber, and Orion." I say.

"Thank you for your time. QUZE FROM DISTRICT!" Marzu shouts. Then I leave the stage. I hope I did well.

**Tsubaki's POV **

The tributes from 11 act strong. The guy didn't really do a good job. District 12 did well. District 13 did well too. But District 14 act innocent. They are not.

It is my turn. I get on the stage.

"I don't have to do this. I am strong enough." I say.

I leave before Marzu or whatever her name is can say a thing.

I see that Trenton says he has a crush on one of his alliance members. He is weak. He will never win. Tomorrow is the actual games. Its about time. Because I was getting bored.

**I hoped you guys liked interviews. I am sorry that this seems terrible. I really am. Please Review on your thoughts or opinions on who should live the bloodbath and who should die. **


	24. Chapter 24: Countdown

**Xander's POV**

All of us are in this hovercraft. I guess the drill is we wake up. Change. Get into this hovercraft, and go to our areas for the tubes. I wonder what the arena is this year.

The hovercraft lands. We all get separated after getting trackers in our arms. I get into a room to find my stylist is there.

I hug her and she gives me a jacket. I guess this is goodbye.

**Glamour's POV**

I rise up in my tube.

60

59

I get ready.

**Dane's POV**

58

57

Don't worry Capital. I'll be back soon.

**Amanda's POV**

56

55

I will get back home.

**Steelix's POV**

54

53

I hope Arachne, Blake, and Trenton are ok.

**Ghmanda's POV**

52

51

Kitties! That is what I'll get when win. Kitties!

**Electrolyte's POV**

50

49

Get your body ready. I can win this. I really can.

**Delphi's POV**

48

47

I am glad I am in the Career alliance. I hope that I can win!

**Unix's POV**

46

45

I am going to win. Sorry losers.

**Krystilia's POV**

44

43

I hope I can win. I will try.

**Joe's POV**

42

41

I hope that Amber is ok.

**Aqua's POV**

40

39

I hope that Nivo and Krystilia are ok. Just stay with the plan.

**Nivo's POV**

38

37

I look around. We are in a rain forest type area. Unique yet original. Nice touch.

**Becca's POV**

36

35

I hope that Zeth and I make it out alive.

**Pierce's POV**

34

33

I hope that I can win this. Even though I am the only 13 year old.

**Calypso's POV**

32

31

I will win this. For Mylene.

**Xander's POV**

30

29

I hope I can win this. I really am going to try.

**Jaime's POV**

28

27

That Henry bitch better watch her back.

**Zeth's POV**

26

25

I hope Becca is ok. I need her.

**Henry's POV**

24

23

Jaime. Time for your death bitch.

**Quze's POV**

22

21

I hope that Orion, Joe, and Amber can keep me safe.

**Amber's POV**

20

19

I am going to win. With Joe, Orion, and Quze on my side. We can win.

**Marvin's POV**

18

17

Whatever. If I die, I die.

**Ivy's POV**

16

15

I am going to win. All I have to do is try.

**Hammil's POV**

14

13

I can win. I can win. I can win.

**Jade's POV**

12

11

Look our people. District 13 is going to have a Victor this year.

**Orion's POV**

10

9

I will protect you Quze. I will!

**Arachne's POV**

8

7

I know that Blake, Trent, Steelix and I will live. I just know it.

**Blake's POV**

6

5

I hope that Trent is ok. I can't find him. Oh dear god. I'm next to the girl from 1.

**Tsubaki's POV**

4

3

Let me show you that the Capital tributes are the true masters in these games!

**Trenton's POV**

2

I hope that Blake is ok

1

….

**Bloodbath begins…soon! I hoped you guys liked this countdown. **

**Here is a list of alliances!**

**Alliance 1 (Career):**

Dane from 1

Glamour from 1

Amanda from 2

Electrolyte from 3

Delphi from 4

Calypso from 8

**Alliance 2:**

Blake from 14

Trenton from Capital

Arachne from 14

Steelix from 2

**Alliance 3:**

Nivo from 6

Krystilia from 5

Aqua from 6

**Alliance 4:**

Xander from 8

Ivy from 12

**Alliance 5:**

Zeth from 9

Becca from 7

**Alliance 6:**

Quze from 10

Amber from 11

Joe from 5

Orion from 13

**Alliance 7:**

Pierce from 7

Hammil from 12

**No Alliance:**

Jaime from 9

Henry from 10

Marvin from 11

Jade from 13

Tusbaki from Capital

Unix from 4

Ghmanda from 3

**Please review on the alliances and everything too!**


	25. Chapter 25: Bloodbath

**Ghmanda's POV**

The timer goes off and I run. I am the first one to make it there. I cannot believe it. I grab two bags and a spear. Then I run off. Haha suckers I am alive and well.

**Henry's POV**

The first thing I do is tackle Jaime.

"You little bitch. You cannot hide from me!" I say.

"Get off of me you bitch!" Jaime screams.

I put my hands around her neck. She starts to choke. She then blacks out.

I turn around and get slammed by the girl from 2.

She stabs Jaime in the head. Then she looks at me. She throws one of her knives and….

**Dane's POV**

I cut the guy from 11's head off. I turn around to see the boy from 14.

I tackle him. He just lays there.

"Bye you little…. AHH!"

I see that the Capital guy tackle me.

He raises and sword and…

**Blake's POV**

Trent and I grab a few bags and weapons. Then we run. We get to the outside of the Cornucopia area and find that Arachne and Steelix are waiting for us.

"Thanks Trent." I say.

Then we run off. I am glad I made it. Especially Trent.

**Nivo's POV**

I grab a few bags and leave. I get tackled by the girl from 13.

"Die you little…." then she gets killed by the girl from the Capital.

I run off. I know that she wont kill me. I turn around for the final time to see that the girl from the Capital gets killed by the guy from 9. Then I run off and meet with Krystilia and Aqua.

"Run!" I scream. We all get away. that's good.

**Zeth's POV**

Becca and I just keep running. We got only two bags. We also got each a spear. We don't need to keep stop running till we feel safe enough to stop. I hope that we don't run into anyone.

**Quze's POV**

I am hiding in the brush during the bloodbath. Then the guy from 4 attacks me.

"HELP!" I scream.

Before anything can happen, Orion and Joe attack him.

"I will win!" the guy says.

While Orion and Joe hold him down. Amber stabs him in the head with a knife. That finishes him.

"Lets go." Amber says.

Then we all leave. I hope that everything went well for some people.

**There is your bloodbath. I hoped you guys liked it. Please review!**


	26. Chapter 26: Day 1

**Amanda's POV**

Everyone is gone.

"DAMMIT!" screams Glamour.

I look over at her to find that Dane is dead. It is so surprising to find that a Career dies during the bloodbath.

"We need a leader." I say.

"I VOLUNTEER!" Glamour screams.

"Agree." Star says.

"Agree." Electrolyte says.

"I agree." I say.

"Agree." Delphi says.

Ok. We check supplies. We find only five bags left.

"Each of us has one." Glamour says.

We each get a bag.

"Why don't Delphi and I go east while Amanda and Star go west. Glamour can stay here alone because she is the strongest." Electrolyte says.

We all agree. Then we all go our separate ways. We will find someone.

**Zeth's POV**

Becca and I climb a tree to get away.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

"Seven dead." Becca says.

We check our bags. We get a lot of food and a couple of knives. We split the knives and stay in the tree. We are camping here for the night.

**Joe's POV**

We all checked our supplies. Two tents and a lot of food. Some water bottles. But that's it.

"Lets find an area to hide." Amber says.

We agree. We start to look for an area. After a while looking I realize that Amber starts to hold my hand. I blush. I really like this.

"This is a good area." Orion says.

We agree. Quze builds traps while we set up. We try to camouflage the area. I hoped we did well.

"I'll be on guard." Orion says.

Amber and I go into one tent with Quze goes into the other. I don't want to see who died. I just wan to spend time with Amber.

**Blake's POV**

We all decide that sleeping in a tree will be good. We all got rope and blankets to hold us and keep us warm. Trenton and I agree to stay in the same tree.

Arachne and Steelix take the tree next to me and Trenton's. We both share a blanket and some rope to hold us in because we only had 3 blankets and three things of rope. I cuddle next to him. Before anything can happen, the anthem plays.

**District 1: Dane Velvet**

**District 4: Unix Vain**

**District 9: Jaime Venalliea**

**District 10: Henry Terfergoing**

**District 11: Marvin Quizzivley**

**District 13: Jade Van Gee Ego Kilm Zeebo**

**Capital: Tusbaki Jean Sparkle Zane De Oh gee Vinea Dae **

Then the sky goes dark. Seven dead. I can believe that that many died.

"Blake?" Trent asks.

"Yes?" I ask.

"I like you." he says.

"I do too."

"No, I mean, date wise." he says.

I am shocked.

"Ok. I do too." I say.

With that, we kiss. Then we sleep. I hope this never ends.

**I hoped you guys liked this one. Please review on the new event!**

**Death placing!**

**Placing:**

**30. Jaime Venalliea (District 9)**

**29. Henry Terfergoing (District 10)**

**28. Marvin Quizzivley (District 11)**

**27. Dane Velvet (District 1)**

**26. Jade Van Gee Ego Kilm Zeebo (District 13)**

**25. Tusbaki Jean Sparkle Zane De Oh gee Vinea Dae (Capital) **

**24. Unix Vain (District 4)**

**Survivors:**

**Glamour Gold from District 1**

**Both from District 2**

**Both from District 3**

**Delphi Lapworth from District 4**

**Both from District 5**

**Both from District 6**

**Both from District 7**

**Both from District 8**

**Zeth Glow from District 9**

**Quze Vane from District 10**

**Amber Lee Rondo from District 11**

**Both from 12**

**Orion Boggo from District 13**

**Both from District 14**

**Trenton Lee Blake Niko Van Jenteon from Capital **


	27. Chapter 27: Day 2

**Hammil's POV**

I wake up to Pierce calling my name.

"Yes?" I look up at him.

"Hey, I thought you died." he says.

"Who died?" I ask. I didn't last long enough to see who died.

"Boy from 1, boy from 4, girl from 9, girl from 10, boy from 11, girl from 13, and girl from Capital." Pierce says.

We decide to head away from the Cornucopia. We don't want to run into anyone after all.

**Becca's POV**

Zeth and I walk around for a while. We hear some voices and see the guys from 7 and 12 talking.

"Look." I whisper.

"Do we have to attack them?" Zeth asks.

"No. I couldn't do it." I say.

We climb a tree to avoid them.

They go by pretty fast. Then we climb down.

"lets go the other way." I say.

Zeth agrees. And we go. Lets not run into anyone else.

**Ivy's POV**

Xander and I have been walking for a while now.

"Where should we go now?" I ask.

"I don't know." he says.

We walk around and find the girl from 3.

"Kitties? Where are youuuuuuu!" she screams.

I accidentally move a twig.

She looks up. She then looks around and darts to a random area. I wonder where she went.

"Where did she go? Didn't she have a 12?" Xander asked.

"Yes." I say.

We hear noises behind us so we run. We run so fast that we are blinded. Its not long before I run into the girl from 4 and the guy from 3.

"AHHH!" I scream.

I see the guy has Xander while the girl has me. We all fight. I see Xander stabbed the guy in the hand. He screams in pain.

"Xander!" I scream.

I look back to the girl from 4. She raises her knife and…..

**Xander's POV**

"IVY!" I scream.

The girl takes her knife back. I grab my knife and stab her in the shoulder.

"AHHH!" she screams.

"That's for Ivy!" I yell.

Then I run off.

**BOOM!**

There goes her cannon. I give her the sign of respect. Then I run away from the Careers. I don't want to die.

**Electrolyte's POV**

My hand won't stop bleeding. It hurts so badly. I look over at Delphi and see she is hurt badly.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

"No." she says.

"Lets go to the Cornucopia. We might have medicine." I suggest.

She agrees. We leave for the Cornucopia.

Its not long before we get there. I see that Glamour is not happy with us.

"Did you get someone?" she asks.

"Girl from 12." I say.

She gives us medicine and bandages.

I help Delphi. Then I fix myself. It hurts so badly.

"Stay here for tonight. Maybe Star and Amanda will get someone too." Glamour says.

**Calypso's POV**

Amanda and I have been looking for some tributes. So far we can't find anyone.

"Hey, look over there." Amanda says.

I look over to find the girls from 6 and 5 and the guy from 6.

"Shall we?" I ask as I hand her a sword.

"Get ready." she says.

We wait for the right time.

"Where should we go…"

Before the girl from 6 can finish her sentence. I tackle the girl from 6 while Amanda tackles the guy from 6. The girl from 5 gets away.

"Sorry." I say.

I stab her in the head with my knife.

**BOOM! **"AQUA!" the guy yells

He throws Amanda off of him and throws her into a tree. She is knocked out. Then he tackles me. He takes my knife and pins me.

"This is for Aqua!" he screams.

He stabs me in my side. It hurts. Its not a kill shot, so I'll live. But it hurts.

He takes my knife from my side and runs off. That little jerk. He will get his.

**Krystilia's POV**

I stop running. Its not long before Nivo is right behind me.

"Where's Aqua?" I ask.

I see he as a bloody knife in his hand.

"Oh, my god." I say.

"Girl from 8 killed her." I say.

"The….the knife." I stutter.

"Stab girl from 8." he says between knives.

"Lets find someplace to hide." I say.

We hide in a tree. It is not long before the Anthem plays.

**District 6: Aqua Star**

Nivo starts to cry. I hope that he is ok. I leave him alone because he must be upset. I wonder who else died.

**District 12: Ivy Vezune**

I lay down for the final time. I hope we are safe for now.

**Glamour's POV**

Amanda and Star come back. Star is hurt.

"Let me guess. Attacked someone." I said.

"Yup. Both from 6 and girl from 5. But obviously the two got away." Star said.

I give them medicine and bandages. They fix themselves up. We better get some more tomorrow. Except with no injuries.

**I hoped you guys liked this one. Please review!**

**Placing:**

**30. Jaime Venalliea (District 9)**

**29. Henry Terfergoing (District 10)**

**28. Marvin Quizzivley (District 11)**

**27. Dane Velvet (District 1)**

**26. Jade Van Gee Ego Kilm Zeebo (District 13)**

**25. Tusbaki Jean Sparkle Zane De Oh gee Vinea Dae (Capital) **

**24. Unix Vain (District 4)**

**23. Ivy Vezune (District 12)**

**22. Aqua Star (District 6)**

**Survivors:**

**Glamour Gold from District 1**

**Both from District 2**

**Both from District 3**

**Delphi Lapworth from District 4**

**Both from District 5**

**Nivo Dwayn from District 6**

**Both from District 7**

**Both from District 8**

**Zeth Glow from District 9**

**Quze Vane from District 10**

**Amber Lee Rondo from District 11**

**Hammil Wellwood from District 12 **

**Orion Boggo from District 13**

**Both from District 14**

**Trenton Lee Blake Niko Van Jenteon from Capital **


	28. Chapter 28: Day 3

**Arachne's POV**

"I'm going hunting." I say.

"I'm going too." Steelix says.

We walk around before I feel like something's wrong.

"Steelix stop." I say.

He stops.

"Whats wrong?" he asks.

I feel the ground shake.

"Lets head back fast!" Steelix says.

We run back. We find that Blake and Trenton are gone.

"Blake!" I scream.

"GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!"

I look up to find that Trent and Blake are in a tree.

"What?" I scream up.

Then a weird creature comes up from the ground. It jumps over me and Steelix.

"GET UP HERE!" I hear Trent.

We climb a tree.

"Wha….What are those things?" I gasp.

"Jumpers. They sense from the ground. Then they jump and get your. They must of missed you guys because they might still be confused by the environment. They are use to desert conditions." Trent says.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"I've seen every Hunger Games. I will know. Lets stay here for the day." he says.

We agree. I guess we are here for now.

**Orion's POV**

These, these things keep attacking and jumping from everywhere.

"Climb a tree!" I scream.

Quze goes first, then Amber, we can now anything one of those things attack me.

"ORION!" Joe screams.

"HELP!" I scream.

Before I know it I see one of those things jump at my head. I see a line of sharp teeth and…..

**Pierce's POV**

Hammil and I have been running from those things. I start to climb a tree.

"Hammil?" I ask.

I look down and see one of those things got him in the head.

I start to cry. I can't believe I was so stupid. I can't believe it!

**Nivo's POV**

Those things keep attacking us. We are still in a tree.

"Don't go down." Krystilia says.

"I'm sorry." I say.

I jump down. I start to run off. I can't live without Aqua. Its not long before one of those things jump and get me in the knee.

"AHH!" I scream.

"NIVO!" Krystilia's voice screams.

I see one jump at me and….

**Glamour's POV**

We all are on the Cornucopia. Those things will not get me at all.

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

Three deaths from these Muttations. That's ok. I wish that it was higher.

"Lets just stay up here for today." Amanda says.

"Ok." I agree.

I guess we are up here for the day.

**Ghmanda's POV**

I killed another one of those things. They are not kitties. I want them dead.

I already killed at least 15.

I get bored and climb a tree. I am going to do good so far.

**Zeth's POV**

All we did was stay in a tree.

"How long will this last?" Becca asks.

"I don't know. I guess lets wait till tomorrow." I say.

She agrees. I guess that this will last for while.

**Xander's POV**

I stayed in the same tree. I see one of those creatures lay there waiting for me. It has no eyes. It has spikes on its sides. Five big ones for its small bodies. It has a small mouth, but its filled with sharp teeth. It is very scary. Before I can see anymore it burrows underground. It gets dark. The anthem plays.

**District 6: Nivo Dwayn**

**District 12: Hammil Wellwood**

**District 13: Orion Boggo**

Then the night sky gets cleared again. I hope that I can last another day.

**I hoped you guys liked these muttations. This was an interesting chapter. I had a hard time killing Orion, but I felt that it was his time. Please review on the Mutts. **

**Placing:**

**30. Jaime Venalliea (District 9)**

**29. Henry Terfergoing (District 10)**

**28. Marvin Quizzivley (District 11)**

**27. Dane Velvet (District 1)**

**26. Jade Van Gee Ego Kilm Zeebo (District 13)**

**25. Tusbaki Jean Sparkle Zane De Oh gee Vinea Dae (Capital) **

**24. Unix Vain (District 4)**

**23. Ivy Vezune (District 12)**

**22. Aqua Star (District 6)**

**21. Orion Boggo (District 13)**

**20. Hammil Wellwood (District 12)**

**19. Nivo Dwayn (District 6)**

**Survivors:**

**Glamour Gold from District 1**

**Both from District 2**

**Both from District 3**

**Delphi Lapworth from District 4**

**Both from District 5**

**Both from District 7**

**Both from District 8**

**Zeth Glow from District 9**

**Quze Vane from District 10**

**Amber Lee Rondo from District 11**

**Both from District 14**

**Trenton Lee Blake Niko Van Jenteon from Capital **


	29. Chapter 29: Day 4

**Krystilia's POV**

Looks like those things are gone. Good. I climb down and start to walk around. Maybe I can find another alliance. I need one. I feel sorry for Nivo. I hope he is with Aqua now.

"Who are you?!" I hear.

I spin around to find the boy from 8.

"Hey, I don't want to kill you." I say.

"Neither do I. Want an alliance?" he asks.

"Yes, I'm Krystilia." I say.

"I'm Xander." he says.

I got someone. We decide to stick around the Cornucopia and hide. So when they get the bigger mutts out we know where to go to be safe.

**Amber's POV**

All we do is walk around. Its boring but its a lot nicer that running into a Career.

"Got something!" Joe says.

I look over to find that Joe got a squirrel.

"Nice one." I say.

We high five. Quze looks a little sick.

"Are you alright?" Joe asks him.

"Just a little tired." he says.

I hope he is alright. I don't want anything to happen to him. I would never get over it.

"Lets stay here for the day. We got enough food and water to last us till tomorrow." Joe says.

"Ok." I agree.

We all sit there and watch out backs. Hopefully no one gets to us.

**Amanda's POV**

"This is boring." I say.

"Star and I are going hunting." Delphi says.

"Have fun." I say.

They take weapons and a little supplies and leave. I hope they do find someone.

"I guess we stay here." I say.

"Agree." Glamour says.

I wonder how long this alliance will make it. It seems like we are never unorganized. I guess time will tell.

**Ghmanda's POV**

Wahooo! Its fun running through this arena. I got all the squirrels and water I need. I have a score of 12 so no one wants to mess with me.

It starts to get dark. So I climb a tree. I eat the last of my jerky as the anthem plays. No deaths. That's nice. I hope that I can with though. Because, I WANT SOME KITTIES!

**Ok. No deaths. I didn't want to kill someone. I like them all! Anyways, hoped you guys liked it. Please review on new stuff, like Xander and Krystilia's alliance.**

**Placing:**

**30. Jaime Venalliea (District 9)**

**29. Henry Terfergoing (District 10)**

**28. Marvin Quizzivley (District 11)**

**27. Dane Velvet (District 1)**

**26. Jade Van Gee Ego Kilm Zeebo (District 13)**

**25. Tusbaki Jean Sparkle Zane De Oh gee Vinea Dae (Capital) **

**24. Unix Vain (District 4)**

**23. Ivy Vezune (District 12)**

**22. Aqua Star (District 6)**

**21. Orion Boggo (District 13)**

**20. Hammil Wellwood (District 12)**

**19. Nivo Dwayn (District 6)**

**Survivors:**

**Glamour Gold from District 1**

**Both from District 2**

**Both from District 3**

**Delphi Lapworth from District 4**

**Both from District 5**

**Both from District 7**

**Both from District 8**

**Zeth Glow from District 9**

**Quze Vane from District 10**

**Amber Lee Rondo from District 11**

**Both from District 14**

**Trenton Lee Blake Niko Van Jenteon from Capital **


	30. Chapter 30: Day 5

**Electrolyte's POV**

"I'm going hunting." I say.

"Want me to go?" Amanda asks.

"No. I'll be fine." I say.

I grab a spear and go. I walk around and I find the boy from 7. He is still sleeping.

I walk up to him and kick his side with my foot.

"huh? WHAT!" he screams. He scurries around till he is leaning against a tree.

"I'm sorry." I say.

I throw the spear. It gets him in the head.

**BOOM!**

I take my spear back and go back to the Cornucopia. I see Glamour looks like she is happy.

"Got one?" she asks.

"Yes." I say.

"Who?" Amanda asks.

"Boy from 7." I say.

They look happy. That's great. But soon I will have to kill them. Glamour is smart and Amanda got an 11. She has to be strong. I just don't know when the right time is though.

**Joe's POV**

I wake up to Amber shaking me up.

"Cannon went off. We have to move." she says.

I get up. I am not fully awake. She must realize this. Because she comes to me and kisses me on the lips.

"You up now?" he asks.

"Now I am." I say.

"Lets go." Quze says. He looks a little paler. Something is not right.

"This way." Amber says.

She points to a couple of trees so we head that direction. I hope no one finds us.

**Xander's POV**

"Day 5." I say. Its been awhile since we stopped. I try to start up the conversation.

"Who was in you alliance?" she asks.

"Girl from 12. Ivy. She died though." I say.

"Yeah. I am glad that I am still here." she says.

"Yeah. I didn't think that I would make it this far." I say.

She nods her head. Then she gets up.

"Lets start walking. It is going to get dark soon." she says.

I agree. We start to walk. Hopefully the Careers are backing off.

**Zeth's POV**

Becca and I start to climb a tree. It keeps getting darker and darker. Soon the anthem plays

**District 7: Pierce Hax**

Becca starts to cry.

"He was only 13 years old. He didn't deserve that." she sobs.

Then she gets really mad.

"Those stupid Careers killed him! They did! I will get revenge for his family!" she says.

"Ok. Lets wait till tomorrow." I say.

She agrees. Then she falls asleep. Before I fall asleep I wonder if it would be a smart idea to even attack the Careers. Fives against two. Odds are not in our favor. But I've seen one take on four. So I guess I don't know what will happen.

**I hoped you guys liked this one. Please review!**

**Placing:**

**30. Jaime Venalliea (District 9)**

**29. Henry Terfergoing (District 10)**

**28. Marvin Quizzivley (District 11)**

**27. Dane Velvet (District 1)**

**26. Jade Van Gee Ego Kilm Zeebo (District 13)**

**25. Tusbaki Jean Sparkle Zane De Oh gee Vinea Dae (Capital) **

**24. Unix Vain (District 4)**

**23. Ivy Vezune (District 12)**

**22. Aqua Star (District 6)**

**21. Orion Boggo (District 13)**

**20. Hammil Wellwood (District 12)**

**19. Nivo Dwayn (District 6)**

**18. Pierce Hax (District 7) **

**Survivors:**

**Glamour Gold from District 1**

**Both from District 2**

**Both from District 3**

**Delphi Lapworth from District 4**

**Both from District 5**

**Becca Orange from District 7**

**Both from District 8**

**Zeth Glow from District 9**

**Quze Vane from District 10**

**Amber Lee Rondo from District 11**

**Both from District 14**

**Trenton Lee Blake Niko Van Jenteon from Capital **


	31. Chapter 31: Day 6

**Delphi's POV**

I wake up to Star cooking a rabbit.

"After eating we should head back to the Cornucopia." I say.

"Ok." she says.

We eat. Then we leave. Its not long before we are back at the Cornucopia.

"We didn't get anyone." I say to Glamour.

"It's ok. Electrolyte here got the guy from 7 yesterday." she says.

"That's good." I say.

"I'll go out." Glamour says.

She leaves. She just takes a weapon and leaves.

"She'll be back. She is strong." Star says.

I wonder though. Someone isn't that strong. Maybe something's up?

**Steelix's POV**

I am hunting with Arachne while Blake and Trenton should be gathering.

"Look over there." Arachne points out.

I see the guy from 9 and the girl from 7.

"Should we?" I ask.

"Up to you." she says.

I look over there. Then I look back.

"Yes." I say.

We get ready. All we have to do is wait for the right moment.

**Becca's POV**

We are in a argument.

"I'm going to kill the Careers!" I say.

"We are not strong enough. Five against two? We will lose!" Zeth screams.

I get up and face him.

"How about we.."

"LOOK OUT!" he screams.

I turn around to see the little kid from 2 and the girl from 14.

The guy tackles me while Zeth takes on the girl. I can't kill a little kid. So I let him win.

"I am sorry." he says.

He raises his spear and…..

**Zeth's POV**

**BOOM!**

I get away from the girl from 14 and take my bag and run. I cannot believe that she died. I just keep running. Hopefully they won't pursue me.

**Joe's POV**

I heard a cannon. I look over and see that Quze is getting paler.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

He doesn't say anything.

"Maybe we should stop moving. Stay here for while." Amber says.

We set up and trap the area. We also set Quze down.

"I hope he will be alright." Amber says.

I kiss her. "He will be fine. I promise." I say.

I just wish I could keep that promise.

**Ghmanda's POV**

All I've been doing is absolutely nothing. It is getting boring. I climb a tree and lay down. Maybe tomorrow will be more interesting.

**Trenton's POV**

Blake and I get back to Steelix and Arachne. It took us longer than what we expected. Mostly because we just talked and kissed.

"Where we you guys?" Arachne asks.

"Around here." I say.

"I brought berries and nuts!" Blake says.

"Raspberries!" Arachne says.

"Yup. I know that you would like them." Blake says.

I guess we are good for now.

**BOOM!**

"I wonder who died." Steelix says.

"I guess we will find out tonight." I say.

**Amber's POV**

"Careers got another one." I say.

Then a hovercraft comes around our area and picks up Quze's body.

"What!?" I shout.

I start to cry. Joe holds me.

"Its ok. Its ok. Everything will be fine." he repeats this as he rocks me. I only wish that it was true.

**Krystilia's POV**

Xander and I climbed a tree. Sun is setting and it is dark now. Then anthem plays as usual.

**District 7: Becca Orange**

**District 10: Quze Vane**

The sky goes dark again. I am one step closer. So far so good.

**I hoped you guys liked this chapter! I might slow things down a bit though. Please review! **

**Placing:**

**30. Jaime Venalliea (District 9)**

**29. Henry Terfergoing (District 10)**

**28. Marvin Quizzivley (District 11)**

**27. Dane Velvet (District 1)**

**26. Jade Van Gee Ego Kilm Zeebo (District 13)**

**25. Tusbaki Jean Sparkle Zane De Oh gee Vinea Dae (Capital) **

**24. Unix Vain (District 4)**

**23. Ivy Vezune (District 12)**

**22. Aqua Star (District 6)**

**21. Orion Boggo (District 13)**

**20. Hammil Wellwood (District 12)**

**19. Nivo Dwayn (District 6)**

**18. Pierce Hax (District 7) **

**17: Becca Orange (District 7**

**16: Quze Vane (District 10)**

**Survivors:**

**Glamour Gold from District 1**

**Both from District 2**

**Both from District 3**

**Delphi Lapworth from District 4**

**Both from District 5**

**Both from District 8**

**Zeth Glow from District 9**

**Amber Lee Rondo from District 11**

**Both from District 14**

**Trenton Lee Blake Niko Van Jenteon from Capital **


	32. Chapter 32: Day 7

**Ghmanda's POV**

I get up. I get down from the tree and start to walk around. After a while to walk I see the girl from 1 laying there on the ground.

What a surprise. I can kill her right now. But I decided not too. Because I know that she is probably one of the tributes that kill the most in this years games and she can kill more for me.

I realize that she is about to wake up. I hide and watch her. She gets up and grabs her weapon and starts to walk around. I follow her.

Its not long before she finds the guy from 9 on the ground. He is still sleeping. She raises her ax and…

**BOOM!**

She takes her ax and heads back to the Cornucopia. Well, I guess that was fast. 14 more left. One winner. I guess this will end pretty soon if it keeps going at this rate.

**Calypso's POV**

Glamour appears out of the forest. She looks happy.

"I guess that was you?" I ask.

"Yup. Guy from 9. He was still sleeping." she says.

I think about this. How can she be so giddy. Something's not right.

"Hey guess. You know that it is the final 14." Amanda says.

"Yes?" Electrolyte says.

"Do you think that its time. You know? Because there is only five of us Careers." Amanda says.

She makes sense.

"How will we split?" I ask.

We sit there and think. I finally speak up.

"How about Delphi and I go with us while the rest of you guys stay as one alliance." I say.

"I like it." Delphi says.

Electrolyte agrees. So does Glamour and Amanda.

"Who stays here?" Glamour asks.

"No one." Amanda says.

We all agree. We take our fair share of supplies.

"Three days?" Glamour asks.

"Agree." I say.

Delphi and I go east while Glamour, Electrolyte, and Amanda go west.

After a while of walking we stop for a break.

"Three days?" Delphi asks.

"Till we kill each other." I say.

"Oh! Ok. I wonder if the tributes will shrink." she says.

"Me too." I say.

"Lets get going. We shouldn't stay in one spot for long." Delphi says.

I agree. We start to move. I hope that nothing happens to us soon.

**Xander's POV**

All Krystilia and I did was walk around. We got some food. We decide to stay in a tree because it is getting dark.

"Good day." I say.

"Yeah." she says.

It gets really dark. Like usual the anthem plays.

**District 9: Zeth Glow**

Then it goes dark. 14 left. God I am getting close.

"I hope we can make it to the finals. If I don't win I want you too." I say.

"Same." Krystilia says.

The anthem ends and the sky goes pitch black. I really don't like nights here. I hope that I can make it. If I can't. At least I made it this far.

**I hoped you guys liked this chapter. I really did like Zeth, but it was his time. But its ok. The story must go on!**

**To celebrate my 103% Geometry test results. I have decided to add two characters that died into the games. Its your votes that count. Please review on two tributes that have died that you would like to see come back!**

**Also, to add more fun, I think two tributes will win this year's games. **

**What you guys think? Please review on all of this new stuff!**

**Placing:**

**30. Jaime Venally (District 9)**

**29. Henry Terfergoing (District 10)**

**28. Marvin Quizzivley (District 11)**

**27. Dane Velvet (District 1)**

**26. Jade Van Gee Ego Kilm Zeebe (District 13)**

**25. Tusbaki Jean Sparkle Zane De Oh Gee Vinea Dae (Capital)**

**24. Unix Vain (District 4)**

**23. Ivy Vezune (District 12)**

**22. Aqua Star (District 6)**

**21. Orion Boggo (District 13)**

**20. Hammil Wellwood (District 12)**

**19. Nivo Dwayn (District 6)**

**18. Pierce Hax (District 7)**

**17. Becca Orange (District 7)**

**16. Quze Vane (District 10)**

**15. Zeth Glow (District 9)**

**Survivors:**

**Glamour Gold from District 1**

**Both from District 2**

**Both from District 3**

**Delphi Lapworth from District 4**

**Both from District 5**

**Both from District 8**

**Amber Lee Rondo from District 11**

**Both from District 14**

**Trenton Lee Blake Niko Van Jenteon from Capital **


	33. Chapter 33: Day 8

**Arachne's POV**

"**Hello Tributes. Please wake up. We have a special announcement!"**

"Ugh!" I groan. Why so early?

"You guys up?" I ask.

"Yes." Steelix says while rubbing his eyes.

"Yes." Trenton and Blake say at the same time.

We wait a few more seconds.

"**Good. You all are up. Congratulations for being in the top 14! We are proud of you. Now, lets get serious. We have decided that two of you guys can win!"**

All of us cheer. The part that sucks though is that half of us will be dead.

"**Also, There will be another announcement. Two tributes that are dead will return to the arena. Isn't this exciting. I wish you the best of luck!"**

Then the weird voice ends.

"What now?" I ask.

"Lets stay together till final ten. Then we split. Arachne and I go together while Blake and Trenton go the other way." Steelix says.

We all agree.

"Ok. That means four in the way." I say.

"Yeah. Lets go hunting for tributes and food." Blake says.

Then we grab our stuff and go hunting. I don't want to kill Blake or Trenton or even Steelix. But I will if I have to to win this twisted demented game.

**Joe's POV**

Amber starts to cheer.

"We can go home!" she screams.

We kiss. I am so happy.

"Lets go hunting." I say.

"Yes." she says.

We go off. Hopefully we find a tribute.

**Krystilia's POV**

"We can still go home." I say.

"I know! I'm so happy." Xander says.

"Lets go hunting. I want to go home soon." I say.

Xander agrees. We get our weapons and leave.

We walk for a while. Then we see Joe and girl from 11.

"Look!" the girl screams.

They face us with their weapons.

"Joe?" I manage to say.

"Krystilia?" he asks.

Amber and Xander looks confused.

"District 5 tributes fight each other. This hasn't happened since the 100th Hunger Games." Xander says.

"Your right." Amber says.

"Lets not fight this time." I say.

"Agree." Joe says.

We all shake hands.

"Good luck" Xander says.

"You too." Joe says.

Then we part. Its not long before we stop.

"What?" Xander asks.

Then out of no where he guy from 3 appears. He tackles me. He pins me.

"No you don't!" Xander screams.

He throws his knife. It gets him in the head.

**BOOM!**

I move the body. Then I take the knife.

"Thanks." I say.

"Your welcome." he says.

Then we leave the area. If there is one Career. There is more around the area.

**Glamour's POV**

Looks like Electrolyte got one. This is nice.

"Lets hide. Its getting dark." Amanda says.

I agree. We set up traps around our little hut we made and camouflage the area. It gets really dark and the anthem plays.

**District 3: Electrolyte Jones**

The sky goes dark and the anthem ends.

"That's where he went." Amanda says.

Looks like its just me and Amanda. We will win this. I know we will.

**I hoped you guys liked this one. Don't worry. Electrolyte is in the race to return. Vote anytime! Please review and comment on who you want to return!**

**Placing:**

**30. Jaime Venally (District 9)**

**29. Henry Terfergoing (District 10)**

**28. Marvin Quizzivley (District 11)**

**27. Dane Velvet (District 1)**

**26. Jade Van Gee Ego Kilm Zeebe (District 13)**

**25. Tusbaki Jean Sparkle Zane De Oh Gee Vinea Dae (Capital)**

**24. Unix Vain (District 4)**

**23. Ivy Vezune (District 12)**

**22. Aqua Star (District 6)**

**21. Orion Boggo (District 13)**

**20. Hammil Wellwood (District 12)**

**19. Nivo Dwayn (District 6)**

**18. Pierce Hax (District 7)**

**17. Becca Orange (District 7)**

**16. Quze Vane (District 10)**

**15. Zeth Glow (District 9)**

**14. Electrolyte Jones (District 3)**

**Survivors:**

**Glamour Gold from District 1**

**Both from District 2**

**Ghmanda Teningbohm from District 3**

**Delphi Lapworth from District 4**

**Both from District 5**

**Both from District 8**

**Amber Lee Rondo from District 11**

**Both from District 14**

**Trenton Lee Blake Niko Van Jenteon from Capital **


	34. Chapter 34: Day 9

**Xander's POV**

I wake up to the sound of Krystilia shaking me up.

"You shouldn't be sleeping so late." she says.

I agree. We head off.

"How many?" I ask.

"I don't know. I lost count." she says.

Great. Don't know how many tributes are left. At least the end is nearing. What's the worse that can happen?

**Glamour's POV**

"It would be weird if Electrolyte came back." Amanda says.

"Yeah. But that's not going to happen. He was so weak." I say.

"I don't know. Capital people can be different." Amanda says.

She's got a point. But it will never happen.

"Lets go hunting." I say.

We walk around for a little while. Then I see Delphi.

"Hey." I say.

Amanda see her too. Then Star appears.

"I hope that Glamour and Amanda don't make it to the finale. It would suck to verse them." Star says.

"Yeah. But we are strong." Delphi says.

We leave the area. I think we have one more day left so I won't kill her off.

"What now?" Amanda asks.

"This way." I say.

We go he opposite way. Maybe we will find tributes over here somewhere.

**Ghmanda's POV**

I walk around for a while. Then I see an ax hit the tree next to my head.

I look over to see the girls from 1 and 2 attacking me. I climb a tree very high. Time for a little role playing.

"You can't hide forever!" girl from 1 says.

"Then catch me bitch!" I say.

Then I hope from tree to tree like a monkey. Hahahaha catch me now bitch.

I get down and realize that she is in full pursuit for me. I take off. I easily out run her. She gets made and goes back to her ally. This is too fun.

I decide to get some food. I get a squirrel and rabbit. I cook the squirrel and eat it. Then I get some water and drink some. I fill up my water bottle and then climb a tree. I know its still in the middle of the day but I feel it is time to hide. I hope that the Career girls get hurt. I would love that. But not as much as I love kitties!

**Steelix's POV**

Arachne and I get together while Trenton and Blake are gone hunting.

"What do you think?" I ask.

"About?" she asks.

"Returning tributes. Two winners." I say.

"Returning tributes will be harder to deal with. More tributes. But I would like it that to be a winner. But I guess we have to split soon." Arachne says.

"Yeah. But we agreed on final 10 we split." I say.

"Yeah." she agrees.

It gets dark. We meet up with Trenton and Blake. We all decide to hide in a tree again. We climb till we feel safe. Then anthem plays. No deaths. That's good. But I just want this to end. Why did I volunteer? I made a mistake. I also wonder when those two tributes get back into the arena.

**Ok. There you go. Another no day death. Didn't feel like killing someone because I am doing the voting results. Give me like a little bit and it will be up. Review on anything!**

**Placing:**

**30. Jaime Venally (District 9)**

**29. Henry Terfergoing (District 10)**

**28. Marvin Quizzivley (District 11)**

**27. Dane Velvet (District 1)**

**26. Jade Van Gee Ego Kilm Zeebe (District 13)**

**25. Tusbaki Jean Sparkle Zane De Oh Gee Vinea Dae (Capital)**

**24. Unix Vain (District 4)**

**23. Ivy Vezune (District 12)**

**22. Aqua Star (District 6)**

**21. Orion Boggo (District 13)**

**20. Hammil Wellwood (District 12)**

**19. Nivo Dwayn (District 6)**

**18. Pierce Hax (District 7)**

**17. Becca Orange (District 7)**

**16. Quze Vane (District 10)**

**15. Zeth Glow (District 9)**

**14. Electrolyte Jones (District 3)**

**Survivors:**

**Glamour Gold from District 1**

**Both from District 2**

**Ghmanda Teningbohm from District 3**

**Delphi Lapworth from District 4**

**Both from District 5**

**Both from District 8**

**Amber Lee Rondo from District 11**

**Both from District 14**

**Trenton Lee Blake Niko Van Jenteon from Capital **

**OK. I have vote results. Here is the top five. Top two winners will be announced next chapter.**

**1. Electrolyte Jones (District 3)**

**2. Becca Orange (District 7)**

**3. Pierce Hax (District 7)**

**4. Quze Vane (District 10)**

**5. Zeth Glow (District 9)**

**This is NOT the order of the votes. I did it randomly. So, can't wait for you guys to read the next chapter! **


	35. Chapter 35: Vote Results

**Pierce's POV**

I am sleeping till I feel something kick me.

"Huh What!" I scream.

It's the guy from 3.

"I'm sorry." he says.

I see the spear head for me and…..

Where am I. I wake up again but I am in a white room.

"Hello Pierce." says a women as she walks in.

"Where am I?" I ask.

"You died. But it's ok. The Capital had a vote and two tributes return. You were one of the winners. Congratulations! Lets get you ready." she says.

She drags me to a room. I get changed into the same clothes I had before I died. I guess I am in again. This is good. I will get farther this time. I know it.

"It's time." The strange women says.

She takes me to a room. It shows all faces of tributes who are alive.

Girl from 1 through 4 don't surprise me. Neither does the guy from 4. The guy from 3 died. Serves him right. Wait, what happens if he comes back. I don't know. I see both from 5 are still in it. Same with 8. Girl from 11 still in it. Both from 14 too. Finally guy from Capital.

I hear a door open. I walk in and see who made it. I see it is….

**Zeth's POV**

I fall asleep on the ground. I am so exhausted.

I wake up. I am in a weird room. It's all white and clean. It's creepy. Then I women walks in the room.

"Congratulations! The Capital had a vote to see what two favorite tributes that died make it back into the arena." she says.

"I died?" I ask.

"Yes. Would you like to see?" she asks.

I say yes. She shows me sleeping on the ground. Then it shows the girl from 1 raise her ax and slams it into my head. I hear my cannon and see my body get picked up.

She escorts me into a room. I change into a very similar thing I had to wear while I was in the games. Then she escorts me into another room. I walk in to find the guy from 7.

I walk over to him.

"Zeth." I say.

"Pierce." he says.

"Alliance?" I ask.

"Yes." he says.

I will not kill him. We learn about two winners can win. I am glad. I couldn't kill Pierce anyways.

Pierce looks at faces on a board. There are two. One shows all survivors. Other shows dead. All but mine and Pierce's is crossed out. The women moves our faces to survivors. Then she looks at us.

"Follow me. You need to be up in the tubes." she says.

She escorts us to a room. Then she gives each a bag full of food and water. She also gives us a knife.

"Good luck." she says.

She hugs us. Then she closes and locks the door behind her.

I see two tubes. Me and Pierce nod. We each get in one that has our district number on it. Then it rises. I hope I make it. If not. Pierce should.

**Ok. Pierce and Zeth had the most votes. It was close though. Pierce had the most by a long shot. Zeth won by one vote. I hope you guys liked this. My friend at school broke the tie. Please review! **

**Placing:**

**30. Jaime Venally (District 9)**

**29. Henry Terfergoing (District 10)**

**28. Marvin Quizzivley (District 11)**

**27. Dane Velvet (District 1)**

**26. Jade Van Gee Ego Kilm Zeebe (District 13)**

**25. Tusbaki Jean Sparkle Zane De Oh Gee Vinea Dae (Capital)**

**24. Unix Vain (District 4)**

**23. Ivy Vezune (District 12)**

**22. Aqua Star (District 6)**

**21. Orion Boggo (District 13)**

**20. Hammil Wellwood (District 12)**

**19. Nivo Dwayn (District 6)**

**18. Becca Orange (District 7)**

**17. Quze Vane (District 10)**

**16. Electrolyte Jones (District 3)**

**Survivors:**

**Glamour Gold from District 1**

**Both from District 2**

**Ghmanda Teningbohm from District 3**

**Delphi Lapworth from District 4**

**Both from District 5**

**Pierce Hax from District 7**

**Both from District 8**

**Zeth Glow from District 9**

**Amber Lee Rondo from District 11**

**Both from District 14**

**Trenton Lee Blake Niko Van Jenteon from Capital **


	36. Chapter 36: Day 10

**Pierce's POV**

I rise from my tube and I am at the Cornucopia. It is morning so probably every tribute is still sleeping. I see Zeth is on my right. I know he won't kill me because we are in a alliance.

Do we have to wait for a minute? I just step off. I guess we don't Zeth walks up to me.

"Careers must of splinted." he says.

"Where do you want to go?" I ask.

"Lets stay here in the Cornucopia. Maybe they will have some fire or Mutts or whatever and get other tributes to come to here." Zeth says.

I agree. I guess we will have to wait to see what will happen next.

**Krystilia's POV**

Xander and I have been walking around for awhile. We stop when Xander points out the girl from 3. I see that she has a spear.

"Be quiet. She had a perfect 12 as a score. We don't want to mess with her." he says.

"Ok." I say.

We sneak by. I am about to get out of an area when a stupid rabbit runs by us, giving us away.

"Hahahahaha I got you." she says.

"Run!" Xander says.

We charge. She is running to us too. I realize that she is too fast. She tackles me.

Xander turns around.

"RUN!" I scream.

He scurries into random circles before finally leaving.

"Your not a kitty." She says.

She raises her spear and…..

**Trenton's POV**

**BOOM! **I guess someone died.

"Please not let it be Arachne or Steelix." Blake says.

I forgot that they left.

"You guys alive?" asks Steelix.

"Yes." I say.

Arachne appears. She looks a little scared.

"Can we please hide up in a tree." she says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Girls from 1 and 2 are near." she says.

Blake is the first one to climb a tree. The rest of us follow.

Its not long before the girls appear under our tree.

"God I wonder who came back." the girl from 1 says.

"Hopefully not Dane." says the other girl.

"Which way?" asks the girl from 1.

"This way." with that. The girl from 2 leads the way.

"That was close." I say.

"Yeah." Steelix agrees. He was glaring at them the whole time.

We get down. Then we go the opposite way. There is no way I am going to run into them.

**Delphi's POV**

It is starting to get dark. We climb a tree. The anthem plays as usual.

**District 5: Krystilia Horan**

The anthem ends. I guess that is it for today. I still wonder who returned.

**I hoped you guys liked this one. Please review.**

**Placing:**

**30. Jaime Venally (District 9)**

**29. Henry Terfergoing (District 10)**

**28. Marvin Quizzivley (District 11)**

**27. Dane Velvet (District 1)**

**26. Jade Van Gee Ego Kilm Zeebe (District 13)**

**25. Tusbaki Jean Sparkle Zane De Oh Gee Vinea Dae (Capital)**

**24. Unix Vain (District 4)**

**23. Ivy Vezune (District 12)**

**22. Aqua Star (District 6)**

**21. Orion Boggo (District 13)**

**20. Hammil Wellwood (District 12)**

**19. Nivo Dwayn (District 6)**

**18. Becca Orange (District 7)**

**17. Quze Vane (District 10)**

**16. Electrolyte Jones (District 3)**

**15. Krystilia Horan (District 5) **

**Survivors:**

**Glamour Gold from District 1**

**Both from District 2**

**Ghmanda Teningbohm from District 3**

**Delphi Lapworth from District 4**

**Joe Faction from District 5**

**Pierce Hax from District 7**

**Both from District 8**

**Zeth Glow from District 9**

**Amber Lee Rondo from District 11**

**Both from District 14**

**Trenton Lee Blake Niko Van Jenteon from Capital **


	37. Chapter 37: Day 11

**Calypso's POV**

We wake up. I realize that we are near the Cornucopia.

"Wanna see if there is anything there?" I ask.

"Sure." Delphi says.

We walk to the Cornucopia. When we get there I am in shock.

"Wow." I say.

"Guys from District 7 and 9." she says.

"What you wanna do?" I ask.

She studies the area. I see that they are well armed. The little one wakes up.

"Hide." she says.

We crawl in a bush. They both wake up. I see they have a good amount of supplies. They also have knives.

"I don't want to mess with them." I say.

Delphi thinks over this.

"Ok." she says.

So we leave the area. But we are going to lurk around the Cornucopia. This is a good idea.

**Steelix's POV**

Blake and I have been gathering food.

"Look." he says.

I see the girl from 1 and Amanda. God! Are we always going to run into them.

I see Amanda wake up. She wakes up the other girl.

"Looks like we have spies." the girl from 1 says. She points at us. Looks like we got busted.

I raise my spear. Blake grabs his knife.

"You can't kill us." Amanda says.

Then we tackle them. I see Blake has let the girl from 1 get away. That's ok. We still got Amanda.

Amanda realizes that she has been abandoned. She is starting to run. I throw my spear and it gets her in the back.

She falls to the ground. She starts splitting up blood. Her body finally makes it to the ground.

**BOOM!**

I take back my spear.

"Lets go back to Arachne and Trent." Blake says.

I agree. We leave. I just can't believe that I killed my district partner. But that is part of the games.

**Amber's POV**

All we have been doing is hiding and running. I wish there was something else to do.

"What you thinking about?" Joe asks.

"Nothing. I just think that tomorrow we should make a big move." I say.

"Kill Careers?" he asks.

"No. Go after smaller groups. Like that girl from 3, the tributes that returned, and maybe that guy from 8." I say.

"Ok. When do you want to start?" Joe asks.

"Whenever." I say.

We start to hunt. I first want to find the girl from 3. She is the most deadly. Hopefully we can kill her soon.

**Xander's POV**

It gets dark. The usual happens.

**District 2: Amanda Summerstone**

The anthem ends. Looks like a Career died. That's good. That is one less Career to deal with.

**I hoped you guys liked this one. Please review on anything!**

**Placing:**

**30. Jaime Venally (District 9)**

**29. Henry Terfergoing (District 10)**

**28. Marvin Quizzivley (District 11)**

**27. Dane Velvet (District 1)**

**26. Jade Van Gee Ego Kilm Zeebe (District 13)**

**25. Tusbaki Jean Sparkle Zane De Oh Gee Vinea Dae (Capital)**

**24. Unix Vain (District 4)**

**23. Ivy Vezune (District 12)**

**22. Aqua Star (District 6)**

**21. Orion Boggo (District 13)**

**20. Hammil Wellwood (District 12)**

**19. Nivo Dwayn (District 6)**

**18. Becca Orange (District 7)**

**17. Quze Vane (District 10)**

**16. Electrolyte Jones (District 3)**

**15. Krystilia Horan (District 5) **

**14. Amanda Summerstone (District 2) **

**Survivors:**

**Glamour Gold from District 1**

**Steelix Stone from District 2**

**Ghmanda Teningbohm from District 3**

**Delphi Lapworth from District 4**

**Joe Faction from District 5**

**Pierce Hax from District 7**

**Both from District 8**

**Zeth Glow from District 9**

**Amber Lee Rondo from District 11**

**Both from District 14**

**Trenton Lee Blake Niko Van Jenteon from Capital **


	38. Chapter 38: Day 12

**Glamour's POV**

Great. No alliance. I am all alone. I know that now Delphi and Calypso can kill me. But I cannot panic. I am so close.

"Hello." I hear.

I turn around. It's the girl from 3. I think her name is Ghmanda.

"Well hello." I say.

"So, should I let you live?" she asks.

"Let me and I'll give you….kitties." I say. I think it was kitties she loved.

"Oh my god. I will love you. Kay bye." she says. Then she leaves.

Wow. I am speechless. I just cannot believe that.

I get my stuff and move on. I have to kill Delphi and Calypso. They are my biggest worry.

**Calypso's POV**

Delphi and I have been walking around and talking about strategy.

"Glamour is alone." I say.

"Yeah. I guess we should kill her." she says.

We agree on it.

I see footsteps.

"Hey lets go over…AHH!"

I see that the guy from 5 tackles me. I see the girl got Delphi.

"Got her?" the girl asks.

"Yes. You?" the guy asks.

Then Delphi bites her. She shoves her into a tree and takes her bag and leaves.

"I have to do this." he says.

He puts the knife to my neck. He cuts it and I feel the burning and the warmth of blood go down my neck. I start to blackout…..

**Amber's POV**

I see Joe has cut the girl from 8's neck.

**BOOM!**

Joe helps me up.

"You alright?" he asks.

"Yeah." I say.

He kisses me. I give him the kiss back.

"Lets take a break." he says.

"Ok." I agree.

We leave the area for the body to be picked up. We decide to climb a tree. If anyone comes in our area we will kill them. I just hope that no one like the girl from 3 or 1 comes by.

**Xander's POV**

I am walking around when the girl from 4 runs into me.

"Don't kill me." she says.

"Its ok." I say.

I try to hug her. She takes it. She must of lost her alliance member. That was probably why the cannon went off.

"You want an alliance?" I ask. I feel kinda terrible. Ivy first, then Krystilia, I hope she isn't next to die.

"Sure." She says.

We learn names. Her name is Delphi. I see she is wearing a pear ring.

"Lets hide. Glamour is smart. The girl from 11 and the guy from 5 are a strong pair." she says.

"Glamour?" I ask.

"Girl from 1." she says.

"Oh." I say.

She looks deadly.

"Its getting dark." Delphi says.

We climb a tree. The anthem plays.

**District 8: Calypso Cylix**

The sky goes dark and the anthem ends.

"I'm sorry." I say.

"For?" Delphi asks.

"For your partner." I say.

"Thanks." she says.

That's how we end our conversation. She falls asleep first. I don't think that I can live through someone die because they were with me. I decide that I will die. I deserve it. Hopefully it is soon. But no matter what I will not lower myself to suicide.

**I hoped you guys liked this one. Please review on Delphi's new Alliance.**

**Placing:**

**30. Jaime Venally (District 9)**

**29. Henry Terfergoing (District 10)**

**28. Marvin Quizzivley (District 11)**

**27. Dane Velvet (District 1)**

**26. Jade Van Gee Ego Kilm Zeebe (District 13)**

**25. Tusbaki Jean Sparkle Zane De Oh Gee Vinea Dae (Capital)**

**24. Unix Vain (District 4)**

**23. Ivy Vezune (District 12)**

**22. Aqua Star (District 6)**

**21. Orion Boggo (District 13)**

**20. Hammil Wellwood (District 12)**

**19. Nivo Dwayn (District 6)**

**18. Becca Orange (District 7)**

**17. Quze Vane (District 10)**

**16. Electrolyte Jones (District 3)**

**15. Krystilia Horan (District 5) **

**14. Amanda Summerstone (District 2) **

**13. Calypso Cylix (District 8)**

**Survivors:**

**Glamour Gold from District 1**

**Steelix Stone from District 2**

**Ghmanda Teningbohm from District 3**

**Delphi Lapworth from District 4**

**Joe Faction from District 5**

**Pierce Hax from District 7**

**Xander Bae from District 8**

**Zeth Glow from District 9**

**Amber Lee Rondo from District 11**

**Both from District 14**

**Trenton Lee Blake Niko Van Jenteon from Capital **


	39. Chapter 39: Day 13

**Joe's POV**

Only 12 left. Soon Amber and I will be able to leave and go home. We've decided that if we win we will move to my district.

"I'm going to go hunting." I say.

"Ok." Amber says.

She starts gathering berries. I kill two squirrels and a rabbit. I come back and she has two piles full of nuts, berries, and roots.

We start on the squirrel and roots. I hope that this keeps going because so far we are doing good.

**Arachne's POV**

I get bored. Steelix and I decide to go for a walk.

"12 left." I say.

"Yeah." he says.

We start talking about stupid stuff. Then we hear something from a nearby bush.

Steelix raises his spear while I raise my knife.

"Hello Steelix." then the girl from 1 appears. She has an ax.

"Hey Glamour." Steelix says.

Next thing I know they are fighting. I get in the middle of it.

"Get out of the way bitch." Glamour says.

She shoves Steelix and I in a tree. Then she throws her ax at Steelix.

I jump in front of the ax. It hits me in the stomach.

Glamour runs up to me and rips the ax out. Then she runs off.

"Arachne!" Steelix screams.

I fall to the ground. So much burning. I slowly drift away…

**Blake's POV**

I wonder where Arachne and Steelix went.

**BOOM!**

I wonder who died. I guess we will find out later.

"Blake!" I hear.

I run to where the voice was. I see it is Trent helping Steelix.

"Where's Arachne?" I ask.

"Glamour got her." Steelix says.

I get mad. I decide to storm off.

**Pierce's POV**

It starts to get dark. Zeth and I climb the Cornucopia. Soon it gets almost pitch black. The anthem starts to play.

**District 14: Arachne Stone**

The sky goes dark. That means no tributes from the same district will win. I wonder what will happen tomorrow.

**Ok. I hoped you guys liked this one. Please review!**

**Placing:**

**30. Jaime Venally (District 9)**

**29. Henry Terfergoing (District 10)**

**28. Marvin Quizzivley (District 11)**

**27. Dane Velvet (District 1)**

**26. Jade Van Gee Ego Kilm Zeebe (District 13)**

**25. Tusbaki Jean Sparkle Zane De Oh Gee Vinea Dae (Capital)**

**24. Unix Vain (District 4)**

**23. Ivy Vezune (District 12)**

**22. Aqua Star (District 6)**

**21. Orion Boggo (District 13)**

**20. Hammil Wellwood (District 12)**

**19. Nivo Dwayn (District 6)**

**18. Becca Orange (District 7)**

**17. Quze Vane (District 10)**

**16. Electrolyte Jones (District 3)**

**15. Krystilia Horan (District 5) **

**14. Amanda Summerstone (District 2) **

**13. Calypso Cylix (District 8)**

**12. Arachne Stone (District 14)**

**Survivors:**

**Glamour Gold from District 1**

**Steelix Stone from District 2**

**Ghmanda Teningbohm from District 3**

**Delphi Lapworth from District 4**

**Joe Faction from District 5**

**Pierce Hax from District 7**

**Xander Bae from District 8**

**Zeth Glow from District 9**

**Amber Lee Rondo from District 11**

**Blake McCannon from District 14**

**Trenton Lee Blake Niko Van Jenteon from Capital **


	40. Chapter 40: Day 14

**Delphi's POV**

I am running through a forest. I see a guy stab Star. I scream.

I wake up. Just a dream. I look over and see that Xander is still asleep. I look at him and it hits me. He was the guy that injured Calypso and I. I will not let him backstab me.

I grab my knife. He looks so nice sleeping. But he hurt me. I raise the knife and stab him in the head.

**BOOM!**

I grab his bag and mine. Then I take his knife and leave. I will not lose. I can win this.

**Steelix's POV**

Blake and Trent are still sleeping. I get my bag and my spear. I leave the area. I don't want to be in a alliance anymore. I feel that it is time for us to separate. I know that it would be harder for me to do this if they are awake.

After I leave the area I see the girl from 3 sleeping in a tree. I sneak by and run off. She is dangerous.

"Steelix?"

I turn around. It's Glamour.

"Alliance?" I ask.

"Sure." she says.

I can kill her easily so I know that will be short. We shake hands. I wonder how long she will not decide to kill me.

**Zeth's POV**

I left Pierce at the Cornucopia so I can hunt. I kill three squirrels, two rabbits, and got some berries. I get back to Pierce.

"Take this." I say.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

"I'm going back out." I say.

I leave. I am in the forest. I see the girl from 3 walk up to me.

"How are you?" she asks. She has a sadistic smile.

I raise my knife.

She raises her ax. How did she get one.

"How did you get one?" I ask.

She just charges at me. I throw my knife. I miss. Crap.

She tackles me. I pin her and start to strangle her. I see she stretches her hand out to her ax. She gets it. I see her give me her sadistic smile and…

**Ghmanda's POV**

I slam my ax into the guy from 9's head. Good. I wanted him dead. I push his body off and head away from the Cornucopia. I forget my ax and go back and get it. I get it and run off. No one will catch me and kill me. I am to strong.

**Pierce's POV**

It starts to get dark. I finish up the berries. Soon it is pitch black. He sky lights up and the anthem plays.

**District 8: Xander Bae**

**District 9: Zeth Glow**

The anthem ends and it's dark again. I sit there in shock. Zeth died. I wonder who killed her. Probably that girl from 1 or 3. Next time I see them I am going to kill them. Just wait and see.

**Sorry for not posting yesterday. Got a little busy with school. I hoped you guys liked this one. Please review on Steelix's new alliance and Pierce's plan of revenge.**

**Placing:**

**30. Jaime Venally (District 9)**

**29. Henry Terfergoing (District 10)**

**28. Marvin Quizzivley (District 11)**

**27. Dane Velvet (District 1)**

**26. Jade Van Gee Ego Kilm Zeebe (District 13)**

**25. Tusbaki Jean Sparkle Zane De Oh Gee Vinea Dae (Capital)**

**24. Unix Vain (District 4)**

**23. Ivy Vezune (District 12)**

**22. Aqua Star (District 6)**

**21. Orion Boggo (District 13)**

**20. Hammil Wellwood (District 12)**

**19. Nivo Dwayn (District 6)**

**18. Becca Orange (District 7)**

**17. Quze Vane (District 10)**

**16. Electrolyte Jones (District 3)**

**15. Krystilia Horan (District 5) **

**14. Amanda Summerstone (District 2) **

**13. Calypso Cylix (District 8)**

**12. Arachne Stone (District 14)**

**11. Xander Bae (District 8)**

**10. Zeth Glow (District 9)**

**Survivors:**

**Glamour Gold from District 1**

**Steelix Stone from District 2**

**Ghmanda Teningbohm from District 3**

**Delphi Lapworth from District 4**

**Joe Faction from District 5**

**Pierce Hax from District 7**

**Amber Lee Rondo from District 11**

**Blake McCannon from District 14**

**Trenton Lee Blake Niko Van Jenteon from Capital **


	41. Chapter 41: Day 15

**Trenton's POV**

I wake Blake up.

"What?" he asks.

"Nothing. We need to get moving." I say.

He gets up. He looks like he just left from a party.

"Whose left?" he asks.

"Us, Steelix, girl from 1, girl from 3, girl from 4, boy from 7, boy from 5, and girl from 11," I say.

He gets ready.

"Lets go." he says.

We leave. Lets hope that no one kill us.

**Steelix's POV**

Glamour is still sleeping. I get up and get some food. When I get back Glamour pushes me into a tree.

"To trustworthy." she smirks.

She raises her knife and…

**Glamour's POV**

I slam my knife into Steelix's head.

**BOOM!**

I take my knife from his head. I take his spear and my ax. I look in his bag and take his stuff and put it into my bag. Then I head off. I need find that girl from 3. She needs to go.

**Pierce's POV**

I'm staying here at the Cornucopia. I will get my revenge for Zeth. He didn't deserve it. Those girls will die. I'll just wait till they go meet me here in the Cornucopia and kill them somehow. I hope it's soon because I want them dead.

**Amber's POV**

It gets dark. He anthem plays.

**District 2: Steelix**

I can't believe that a Career died. But it was a 12 year old. I hope that Joe and I win because I can't kill that guy from 7 and if we are in the finale with him we will win. But I don't know what will go on. I guess we will have to wait.

**I know this was very short. Kinda busy. I hoped you liked it! Please review!**

**Placing:**

**30. Jaime Venally (District 9)**

**29. Henry Terfergoing (District 10)**

**28. Marvin Quizzivley (District 11)**

**27. Dane Velvet (District 1)**

**26. Jade Van Gee Ego Kilm Zeebe (District 13)**

**25. Tusbaki Jean Sparkle Zane De Oh Gee Vinea Dae (Capital)**

**24. Unix Vain (District 4)**

**23. Ivy Vezune (District 12)**

**22. Aqua Star (District 6)**

**21. Orion Boggo (District 13)**

**20. Hammil Wellwood (District 12)**

**19. Nivo Dwayn (District 6)**

**18. Becca Orange (District 7)**

**17. Quze Vane (District 10)**

**16. Electrolyte Jones (District 3)**

**15. Krystilia Horan (District 5) **

**14. Amanda Summerstone (District 2) **

**13. Calypso Cylix (District 8)**

**12. Arachne Stone (District 14)**

**11. Xander Bae (District 8)**

**10. Zeth Glow (District 9)**

**9. Steelix Stone (District 2) **

**Survivors:**

**Glamour Gold from District 1**

**Ghmanda Teningbohm from District 3**

**Delphi Lapworth from District 4**

**Joe Faction from District 5**

**Pierce Hax from District 7**

**Amber Lee Rondo from District 11**

**Blake McCannon from District 14**

**Trenton Lee Blake Niko Van Jenteon from Capital **


	42. Chapter 42: Family Interviews

**Capital's POV**

"Let's introduce you favorite host. Marzu!" screams a voice as Marzu enters the stage.

"We are going to interview your favorite top eight tribute's families!" Marzu says.

"Lets start off with Glamour Gold's father!" Marzu shouts.

Glamour's father comes out onto the stage. He shakes hands with Marzu.

"Welcome to the Capital. Do you think that Glamour could pull it off and win?"Marzu asks.

"Of course. She's trained for this her whole life and she is the only one left that has had training. She is going to win." Glamour's father replies.

"You aren't afraid of Pierce or Delphi getting her?" Marzu asks.

"They are to stupid to figure it out. Delphi is to emotional and Pierce is a stupid 13 year old. He can't do anything."

"Well thank you for your time." Marzu says.

They stand up and shake hands. Then Glamour's father gets off the stage.

"Unfortunately no one can be here for Ghmanda so we got the Mayor of District 3!" Marzu shouts.

The Mayor of District 3 comes out. He shakes Marzu's hand and sits down.

"What do you think about Ghmanda?" Marzu asks.

"She is crazy. No lie. She thinks a box of old hard drives is her family, she is obsessive with cats, and she always talks about how one day she will be the queen of cats and live in a castle made out of cat fur." The Mayor says.

"Oh well, thank you for your time." Marzu says.

The Mayor shakes her hand and leaves.

"Next up is Delphi's father!" Marzu screams.

Delphi's father gets on the stage. Like usual they shake hands and sit down.

"How far do you think Delphi will get?" Marzu asks.

"She will get far. She is strong." Delphi's dad says.

"What about having Glamour or Ghmanda there?" Marzu asks as she changes her position.

"Glamour will be a challenge. Ghmanda I really don't know because she is so unpredictable."

"Ok. Well, thank you for your time." Marzu says.

Delphi's father leaves the stage.

"Next up is Joe's dad!" Marzu announces.

Joe's dad gets on stage.

"What do you think of Joe dating Amber from District 11?" Marzu asks.

"I think that it is nice for him but it can be a problem for him." he says.

"Do you think he has the heart to kill someone like Pierce?" Marzu asks.

"No. He is a really nice guy. I'm surprise he can kill anyone." he says.

"Thank you for your time it's been a real pleasure." Marzu says.

"Next up is… Pierce's grandmother!" Marzu says.

The 90 year old women steps on stage.

"Do you think that Pierce will win?" Marzu asks.

"Yes, I'm glad he got a second chance. But he can win. He is smarter and stronger than before so I feel that he will win. I just think that girl from 1 and Ghmanda or even those guys from 14 and Capital will be an issue." she replies.

"What about Joe and Amber?" Marzu asks.

"No. When that kid from 10 died he was only 12. I don't think that they can kill a 13." Pierces grandmother asks as she shifts her position.

"Thank you for your time." Marzu says.

Pierce's grandmother shakes hands with Marzu. As she leaves the stage she rolls her eyes and mouths 'stupid' before finally leaving.

"Next up is Amber's mom!" Marzu says as Amber's mom appears on stage.

She sits down with Marzu and Marzu starts up.

"Do you think that Amber and Joe can make it and win?" Marzu asks.

"Joe seems nice. So I think that they will. But I think that other couple can be an issue." Amber's mom says.

"How about Pierce from District 7?" Marzu asks.

"He will be an issue. But the girl from 1 will get him." Amber's mom says.

"Thank you for your time." Marzu says.

"Unfortunately no one wanted to represent Blake or Trenton so that is it! I hope you stay tune and watch the tributes battle it out. Here is a trailer of what is left." Marzu says.

The trailer starts.

"Who will win? The skilled Glamour? The crazy Ghmanda? The smart Delphi? The kind Joe? The little Pierce? The energetic Amber? The outcast Blake? Or the favorite Trenton?"

The trailer ends.

"Thank you for your time. Hope you guys have fun!" Marzu says.

The program ends.

**Not my best one. Please review! I hoped you guys liked this one. **

**Placing:**

**30. Jaime Venally (District 9)**

**29. Henry Terfergoing (District 10)**

**28. Marvin Quizzivley (District 11)**

**27. Dane Velvet (District 1)**

**26. Jade Van Gee Ego Kilm Zeebe (District 13)**

**25. Tusbaki Jean Sparkle Zane De Oh Gee Vinea Dae (Capital)**

**24. Unix Vain (District 4)**

**23. Ivy Vezune (District 12)**

**22. Aqua Star (District 6)**

**21. Orion Boggo (District 13)**

**20. Hammil Wellwood (District 12)**

**19. Nivo Dwayn (District 6)**

**18. Becca Orange (District 7)**

**17. Quze Vane (District 10)**

**16. Electrolyte Jones (District 3)**

**15. Krystilia Horan (District 5) **

**14. Amanda Summerstone (District 2) **

**13. Calypso Cylix (District 8)**

**12. Arachne Stone (District 14)**

**11. Xander Bae (District 8)**

**10. Zeth Glow (District 9)**

**9. Steelix Stone (District 2) **

**Survivors:**

**Glamour Gold from District 1**

**Ghmanda Teningbohm from District 3**

**Delphi Lapworth from District 4**

**Joe Faction from District 5**

**Pierce Hax from District 7**

**Amber Lee Rondo from District 11**

**Blake McCannon from District 14**

**Trenton Lee Blake Niko Van Jenteon from Capital **


	43. Chapter 43: Day 16

**Blake's POV**

"Lets hind out by the Cornucopia. There might be more mutts or something." I say.

"Ok." Trent agrees.

We walk for awhile. Then we see the girl from 1.

"Finally some people." she says.

"Run!" I say.

We run. She chases us. She throws her ax and it hit's the tree right next to my head. We speed off. She stops for her ax. She doesn't chase after us. We finally make it to the Cornucopia.

"We are here." Trent says.

I hug him. We climb a tree so that girl doesn't find us. I don't want to be killed.

**Pierce's POV**

I left the Cornucopia for some water. I get some and leave. I run into the guy from 5.

"You!" I say.

"What?" he asks.

I stab him in the shoulder.

"AMBER!" he screams.

I take my knife and stab him in the stomach and run off. I hope I killed him.

**Amber's POV**

I find Joe laying on the ground around a blood puddle. I start to cry.

"Its alright." he says.

I kiss him. I want him to win. I really do.

"I'm sorry." he says.

I feel no more heart beat.

**BOOM!**

I cry so hard that I feel like I'm going to explode. I know they want me to go. I get made and take off. I will find who did this. It was probably that girl from 3 or 1. They are so dead once I get a hold of them. I will kill them.

**Glamour's POV**

I've been walking around. I can't believe I missed that guy from 14's head. I just cannon believe it.

I hear someone crying. I see it is the girl from 11. Where is the guy from 5? That must have been who died.

"You!" she screams.

She lifts her spear. Know that I am in trouble. I take off. I cannot fight her. I saw one year where a Career messed with someone that lost all their alliance and the Career died because the girl was emotionally messed up like this one.

I run as fast as I can. I get away from her because she soon gives up. I guess she isn't someone to underestimate. I think who will be a challenge. Girl from 3, girl from 11, those two guys I tried to kill. I think that is it. Delphi isn't a good challenge because she is alone and so is that guy from 7. I know I got this one in the bag.

**Delphi's POV**

Seven left. I can do this. Five more dead and I can go home with someone. I think that Glamour is going to be a big challenge. So is those guys from 14 and the Capital.

It gets dark. I climb a tree. I wonder how long this game will last. The finale must be soon.

**Ghmanda's POV**

Soon it's pitch black. I climb a tree like usual and the anthem plays. I finally get to see who died.

**District 5: Joe Faction**

The sky goes dark and it becomes silent. Good. Five more left. But I will make it six. I will be the only one coming out alive.

**I am really having a hard time deciding who to kill! I love them all. The finale will be soon! I hoped you guys liked this one. Please review on anything!**

**Placing:**

**30. Jaime Venally (District 9)**

**29. Henry Terfergoing (District 10)**

**28. Marvin Quizzivley (District 11)**

**27. Dane Velvet (District 1)**

**26. Jade Van Gee Ego Kilm Zeebe (District 13)**

**25. Tusbaki Jean Sparkle Zane De Oh Gee Vinea Dae (Capital)**

**24. Unix Vain (District 4)**

**23. Ivy Vezune (District 12)**

**22. Aqua Star (District 6)**

**21. Orion Boggo (District 13)**

**20. Hammil Wellwood (District 12)**

**19. Nivo Dwayn (District 6)**

**18. Becca Orange (District 7)**

**17. Quze Vane (District 10)**

**16. Electrolyte Jones (District 3)**

**15. Krystilia Horan (District 5) **

**14. Amanda Summerstone (District 2) **

**13. Calypso Cylix (District 8)**

**12. Arachne Stone (District 14)**

**11. Xander Bae (District 8)**

**10. Zeth Glow (District 9)**

**9. Steelix Stone (District 2) **

**8. Joe Faction (District 5)**

**Survivors:**

**Glamour Gold from District 1**

**Ghmanda Teningbohm from District 3**

**Delphi Lapworth from District 4**

**Pierce Hax from District 7**

**Amber Lee Rondo from District 11**

**Blake McCannon from District 14**

**Trenton Lee Blake Niko Van Jenteon from Capital **


	44. Chapter 44: Day 17

**Glamour's POV**

I wake up to find that girl from 3 sniffing a tree.

"What the hell are you doing?" I ask.

She looks over at me and runs off. Great. I am not chasing her she is to fast. Maybe I'll find that guy from 7. I look for him. I will find him.

**Pierce's POV**

All I have been doing is walking around. I get back to the Cornucopia. I climb on it and lay down. I will not leave. There is seven of us. It will be stupid to just walk away from this area. I bet the finale is either today or tomorrow. I guess we will have to find out later.

**Delphi's POV**

I run who is in my head. Glamour, kid from 7, girl from 3, guys from Capital and 14, and me. God I made it this far. I am so excited.

I look at my pear ring I had all this time. I play with it a little as I walk around looking out for someone like Glamour. I really can't believe I did this. My guess is tomorrow or today is the finale. I just wonder how they are going to do it.

**Blake's POV**

"I am going to get some food." Trenton says.

We kiss.

"Good luck." I say.

"Stay here." he says.

He grabs his knife and climbs down. I hope he comes back alive. I really would be upset if he didn't.

**Amber's POV**

Must kill everyone for Joe.

_SNAP_

I look over to see a rabbit. I raise my knife but a knife out of nowhere hits it in the head and kills it. I look over to find the boy from the Capital.

"You!" I scream.

I tackle him. I try to stab him but his head keeps moving. I want him dead. I finally pin him down.

"Do it fast." he says as he closes his eyes.

I raise my knife. Before I can stab him he throws me over and I lose my knife.

He gets my knife and throws it. It hits me in the stomach.

"I really am sorry." he says.

He takes his knife and rabbit and runs off. I fall to the ground. I feel faint and before I black out I see Joe reaching his hand out to me. I smile and….

**Ghmanda's POV**

**BOOM!**

Oh Yeah! Six more left. Whoop whoop! Ok. I have to get serious. I know that those guys from Capital and 14 are alive. So am I. I bet that girl from 1and 4 are alive. Either that little kid from 7 died or the girl from 11. Oh well. I'll find out tonight.

I climb a tree. The sun is setting. I am so happy because tomorrow is most likely the finale. I hope so. I want them kitties!

**Trenton's POV**

I make it back to Blake. He hugs me.

"Someone died and I thought it was you." he says.

"No. I killed the girl from 11. But she almost got me." I say.

I give him the rabbit. He puts it in a bag. Soon the sun is finally done setting and the anthem plays.

**District 11: Amber Lee Rondo**

The sky goes pitch black again and the anthem ends.

"Tomorrow is going to be the hardest." Blake says.

"Yeah." I agree.

Soon we fall asleep. I wonder what will happen tomorrow.

**Next chapter will be the finale. I hoped you guys liked this one. Please review!**

**Placing:**

**30. Jaime Venally (District 9)**

**29. Henry Terfergoing (District 10)**

**28. Marvin Quizzivley (District 11)**

**27. Dane Velvet (District 1)**

**26. Jade Van Gee Ego Kilm Zeebe (District 13)**

**25. Tusbaki Jean Sparkle Zane De Oh Gee Vinea Dae (Capital)**

**24. Unix Vain (District 4)**

**23. Ivy Vezune (District 12)**

**22. Aqua Star (District 6)**

**21. Orion Boggo (District 13)**

**20. Hammil Wellwood (District 12)**

**19. Nivo Dwayn (District 6)**

**18. Becca Orange (District 7)**

**17. Quze Vane (District 10)**

**16. Electrolyte Jones (District 3)**

**15. Krystilia Horan (District 5) **

**14. Amanda Summerstone (District 2) **

**13. Calypso Cylix (District 8)**

**12. Arachne Stone (District 14)**

**11. Xander Bae (District 8)**

**10. Zeth Glow (District 9)**

**9. Steelix Stone (District 2) **

**8. Joe Faction (District 5)**

**7. Amber Lee Rondo (District 11)**

**Survivors:**

**Glamour Gold from District 1**

**Ghmanda Teningbohm from District 3**

**Delphi Lapworth from District 4**

**Pierce Hax from District 7**

**Blake McCannon from District 14**

**Trenton Lee Blake Niko Van Jenteon from Capital **


	45. Chapter 45: The Finale

**Pierce's POV**

I get up really early. I get some water.

"AHH!" I hear.

I turn around to see the mutt look at me. But it has no eyes. Something pops up from the top of its head. Heat sensor probably.

"AHH!" it screams.

I run to the Cornucopia. I run and run. I try to get far but the thing pounces on me. I look up and all I see is its huge mouth open and….

**Glamour's POV**

I wake up. I start to run around. Then I see a unique creature. Oh. My. God. Its Shrieker. They are using Mutts from the 97th Hunger Games.

I run to the Cornucopia I climb it and hear a scream.

"Help!" I hear.

I turn to see the kid from 7 get attacked by those things.

He screams end and the thing screams and runs into the forest. Please kill more. I need to win.

**Delphi's POV**

I run to the Cornucopia. I hate these mutts. They are mean. One almost gets me but I stab it with my spear and kill him. Then I run off into the Cornucopia.

I climb it and hear a knife go past me.

"You!" I scream.

"You!" Glamour screams.

We fight. I pin her and she pins me.

"You bitch!" I scream as I throw her off.

She stands up when I stand up.

"You're a bitch!" she screams.

We fight some more. I will kill her. She will die. The bitch needs too.

**Trenton's POV**

"AHH!" I hear.

I look down and see a mutt with a huge mouth and just two weird legs jump on one another so they can get us.

"BLAKE!" I scream.

He wakes up and looks at the Mutts in shock. I don't blame him.

"Die!" he screams. He throws his knife. They all fall and scatter around.

I hear rustling from a tree near the Cornucopia. I see Blake jumped from tree to tree.

"Come on Trent!" he screams.

I follow him. Soon we get away from those things and run to the Cornucopia.

We see the girls from 1 and 4 fight. Its funny really. They call each other bitches and keep slapping and all that crap.

"Stupid bitch!" I hear from the girl from 1.

"Arrogant stupid son of a bitch!" I hear the other girl.

I turn around and those creatures stop running after us. They stopped at the outline of the opening for the Cornucopia. I wonder what's gunna happen?

**Ghmanda's POV**

I killed three of those things with my knife. One jumps in front of me.

"Time to go." I say.

I run away. I outrun that stupid thing and make it to the Cornucopia. They stop chasing and wait for all of us to come to the area.

"You retarded bitch!" I hear.

I climb up and see the girl from 4 get stabbed by the girl from 1 in the head with her ax.

The girl from 1 looks at me. She is covered in blood and looks like she will kill anything.

She points with her ax. "Your next." she says.

I charge after her. I take her ax and throw it off the Cornucopia.

"Hahahahahahahaha no weapon!" I scream.

"I don't need it I'm a Career!" she screams.

We fight and fight and fight. I will win. I am too close to getting to my kitties.

**Blake's POV**

Trent and I peek up and see the girl from 4's body hanging off of the Cornucopia and the girls from 1 and 3 fighting.

"You crazy cat loving bitch. I will win. Fuck you!" says the girl from 1. Wait. Isn't her name Glamour.

"Ghmanda and Glamour." Trent whispers.

"How do you know their names?" I ask.

"I remembered. Glamour got a 10 I think. Ghmanda got a 12 like you. This is going to be good." he says.

I nod my head. We watch them fight. I cannot believe that this is happening.

"AAHH!" the mutts scream.

We look over at them and they keep screaming. Its like they are cheering for one of the girls to get killed.

"Wow." I say.

Trent is to shocked to talk. This is so crazy.

**Glamour's POV**

I see that the girl has jumped off of the Cornucopia.

"Come and get me stupid Career bitch!" she screams.

"I will crazy bitch!" I scream.

I chase after her I will kill her. I just will. I get to her and take her down. I realize that we both have no weapons and my ax is gone.

"AHH!" I hear.

Those stupid mutts are cheering? Wow.

"HAHAHAHAAHAHHAHA you won't win. I am to strong." the girl says.

"No you won't!" I scream.

I throw her at the mutts. They back off and let her land. What the hell. I want her dead. Kill her. She gets up and shakes her head like a dog.

"Nice try bitch." she says.

She comes full charging at me. She punches me in the stomach and I go flying. I hand on my but and she lands on me.

"No getting up for you you freak." she says.

I struggle. This can't be it.

**Trent's POV**

We climb the Cornucopia after the girls started fighting on the ground. I see Blake has disappeared. He comes back with a sword. He gives it to me.

"Thanks." I say.

"Yupperz." he says.

I find it cute that he makes up words.

"Get back here bitch!" I hear.

We turn to find the Ghmanda is pinned and being choked by Glamour.

Ghmanda throws Glamour off and gets a knife that was by her. How it got there I don't know.

"Die!" Ghmanda shouts. She throws the knife and it misses Glamour.

"You dumb bitch!" Glamour says as she gets the knife. She tackles Ghmanda.

**Ghmanda's POV**

"Got you bitch!" screams the girl from 1.

She has gotten me. I give a sadistic smile. I will be with you kitties. She slams the knife down on my chest. The blood is spewing all over her and…

**Glamour's POV**

I am literally covered in blood. I don't care. It feels like victory. Where are the guys? Where are they?

Oh there they are. They are watching me on the Cornucopia. I run and climb it. they let me up. Why?

"AHH!" I hear. I see that the mutts are running up to the Cornucopia. They surrounded the Cornucopia. No turning back now.

AHH!" the mutts cheer. Wow. I cannot believe that they are cheering. Oh well. They are cheering for me.

I finally get to see the guys. One has a sword.

"Whose first?" I ask.

They look at each other. That's so sad, but they have to die.

"Answer me stupid idiots!" I demand.

They look at me like I'm crazy. This ticks me off. I charge after them.

**Trenton's POV**

Glamour tackles me and pins me. She gets up and throws Blake at the end of the Cornucopia. Soon she kicks me in the chest and I go down and slam hard on the Cornucopia.

"Die!" she screams. As she tackles Blake.

"No!" I scream. I run up and kick her in her head.

"Ouch! You stupid faggot!" she screams.

She tackles me. I look into her eyes and all I see is blood. She is covered in a dark red spray. She has completely lost all sense of life.

"I will kill you!" she screams.

She starts to strangle me. I see Blake run up to me. She somehow picks me up and puts me in a headlock.

"Don't come near me or his head ends up on the ground and we are winners." she says.

Oh dear god. I don't know what to do.

**Blake's POV**

I stop where I am at. I lower my sword.

"Glamour. Do you want to win?" I ask.

"Yes!" she screams.

"slam Trent to the Cornucopia and hold him. I will stab him in the head and we will win." I say.

She doesn't reply. She just slams Trent into the Cornucopia. I hear something crack. Poor Trent.

I walk up to him and lift my sword up. He starts to cry.

"Do it already so I can win!" Glamour says.

I feel a tear go down my cheek. I start to cry. I see Trent pop up and try to escape.

"Put more of you body weight on him." I say.

Glamour does as she is told.

"I'm sorry." I say.

I slam the sword down and hit Glamour in the back.

"You…you…you ass.." she says.

She falls over and the sword goes deeper.

I pick Trent up and we hug. We are so happy that we are alive.

"I'm sorry." I say.

He just ignores it.

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

We jump at the cannons and the sky goes dark. The anthem plays.

**District 1: Glamour Gold**

**District 3: Ghmanda Teningbohm **

**District 4: Delphi Lapworth**

**District 7: Peirce Hax **

Then our faces come up at the same time.

**Victor: Blake McCannon of District 14**

**Victor: Trenton Lee Blake Niko Van Jenteon of Capital**

The sky goes dark and the anthem ends.

"We won." I say.

We cheer and kiss.

Then the sky goes light and the hovercraft comes and picks us up. I am so happy that we won!

**There is the ending of the 150****th**** Hunger Games. I hope you guys liked the Finale. I had to rewrite it a couple of times. I hope you guys are happy with the victors, because five of you guys who will not be named told me to do this. If you read this Please PLEASE review on everything.**

**Final Placing and Survivors.**

**Placing:**

**30. Jaime Venally (District 9)**

**29. Henry Terfergoing (District 10)**

**28. Marvin Quizzivley (District 11)**

**27. Dane Velvet (District 1)**

**26. Jade Van Gee Ego Kilm Zeebe (District 13)**

**25. Tusbaki Jean Sparkle Zane De Oh Gee Vinea Dae (Capital)**

**24. Unix Vain (District 4)**

**23. Ivy Vezune (District 12)**

**22. Aqua Star (District 6)**

**21. Orion Boggo (District 13)**

**20. Hammil Wellwood (District 12)**

**19. Nivo Dwayn (District 6)**

**18. Becca Orange (District 7)**

**17. Quze Vane (District 10)**

**16. Electrolyte Jones (District 3)**

**15. Krystilia Horan (District 5) **

**14. Amanda Summerstone (District 2) **

**13. Calypso Cylix (District 8)**

**12. Arachne Stone (District 14)**

**11. Xander Bae (District 8)**

**10. Zeth Glow (District 9)**

**9. Steelix Stone (District 2) **

**8. Joe Faction (District 5)**

**7. Amber Lee Rondo (District 11)**

**6. Pierce Hax (District 7)**

**5. Delphi Lapworth (District 4)**

**4. Ghmanda Teningbohm (District 3)**

**3. Glamour Gold (District 1)**

**1. Trenton Lee Blake Niko Van Jenteon (Capital) **

**1. Blake McCannon (District 14)**

**Survivors:**

**Blake McCannon (District 14)**

**Trenton Lee Blake Niko Van Jenteon (Capital) **


	46. Chapter 46: Tribute's endings

**Blake's POV**

It is victory interview. I am wearing a black suit and red tie while Trent wears a red suit with a black tie.

"Lets get going." say my escort.

We wait in the same spot as we did for our interviews in the beginning.

"Let's get ready for our victors! Please welcome back, Trent and Blake!" I hear Marzu. Trent and I walk on stage and sit on a love seat.

"Lets start off with your guy's way to victory." Marzu says.

She plays a video. It starts off at the countdown. Then it shows how we escape and everyone's death that day. Everyday it shows people's deaths. Then it shows us agreeing that we really like each other. After that it shows how we stayed hidden and we survived. Then it showed Arachne's death. I get upset and Trent touches my arm to relax me. Then Steelix's death. How did he fall for Glamour. Then it skipped to Trent killing Amber. Then the finale. How Pierce died, then Delphi, then Ghmanda, then finally how I fooled Glamour. It shows our faces in the sky and Marzu saying, "Lets give a round of applause for our victors. Blake from District 14 and Trent from the Capital!" the hovercraft picks us up and the video shuts off.

**Trent's POV**

"Were are you guys gunna go now?" Marzu asks.

"We really don't know yet." I say. Blake agrees.

"How did you feel when Blake killed Glamour?" Marzu asks me.

"I felt kinda happy. First I thought he was gunna kill me." I answer.

"What about you Blake. Was your plan in the beginning to kill Glamour?" Marzu asks.

"Yes. I would never kill Trent." Blake says.

The interview goes on. Then it ends.

We did the victor tour. District 1 and 2 was hard. District 3 and 4 were easy. District 5 was kinda easy. Districts 6, 8, 9, 10, 12 were easy. District 7 was kinda hard because of Pierce. District 11 was hard because of Amber. District 13 was interesting because they mention Jade a lot. District 14 was really hard on Blake because of Arachne. He still blames himself. We made it back to the Capital. It was hard for me because one second I am very hated and now I am so popular. We still haven't decided where to live.

**Blake's POV**

We've decided on living in the Capital to protect ourselves. We are very happy right now. I hope that we can last forever.

**No one's POV**

Over the battle ground of the 150th Hunger Games the Shriekers die of starvation. Spirits of the dead tributes run around.

Henry and Jaime still fight and kill each other over and over again. Joe and Amber still love each other and have a small family with Orion and Quze.

Ghmanda still runs around and plays with the kitty spirits she sees all the time. Glamour kills random tributes because she is still blood thirsty.

Arachne and Steelix are best friends. They talk about how they miss Blake and Trent and how they are happy that they are alive. Delphi and Calypso still walk around and talk like they are best friends.

Electrolyte jumps around and is nice to everyone. Pierce still never forgets him and kills him often. Xander, Krystilia and Ivy are best friends.

Nivo and Aqua still hangout and laugh over and over. Zeth and Becca always laugh at each other and have a thing for each other.

Marvin and Hammil are best friends. They challenge each other all the time. Dane and Amanda kill each other because they feel they are better than each other.

Unix thinks he is superior to everybody. The tries to kill everyone but always gets himself killed. Tusbaki and Jade get along because they are girls from the Capital even though Jade came from 13 for the games.

The spirits sometimes get together and watch how they died and how Blake and Trent won the games. They sometimes laugh, cry, or even joke around.

This is the 150th Hunger Games. This is everyone's destiny.

**The 150****th**** Hunger Games is official over. I hoped you liked it all together. I might do another one. What do you guys think?**


End file.
